La Z en la pared
by Jari Grandchester
Summary: traje y capa negra ocultando tu rostro detrás de un antifaz dejando ver tu penetrante mirada azul mar, ¿quien eres? te pregunté, pero solo dejaste La Z en la pared; por cierto ya está el Cap. 19 de a pesar de todo ;
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Madrid

corría el año de 1815, la vida era demasiado lenta para el gusto de una joven de 18 años amante de la naturaleza y la aventura, más de una vez se ha metido en problemas en su búsqueda de ellas y es que desde que era una niña ha sido muy inquieta, en numerosas ocasiones fue sorprendida por su hermano sentada en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, caminando descalza por el campo, yendo a la ciudad de incógnita vestida con ropas humildes, por suerte para ella su hermano pasaba por alto todas sus "travesuras" como el las llamaba, perteneciendo a una de las familias mas influyentes de la corte española no tenía de que preocuparse pero la vida llena de tranquilidad y carente de aventuras que tanto detestaba estaba por cambiar...

- buen día abuela – saludó haciendo una reverencia – _que no me regañe por quedarme dormida_ – pensaba mientras se sentaba a la mesa

- buen día Elena – respondió – tu hermano ha pedido que al terminar el desayuno vayamos a la biblioteca – dijo la anciana

- ¿pasa algo? - se animó a preguntar –_ que extraño que quiera hablar con nosotras_ – pensó

- ya lo sabremos – respondió con un tono que le decía que no debía preguntar más

el desayuno transcurrió en silencio apenas terminaron se dirigieron a la biblioteca, tocaron la puerta y despues de escucharel "pase" entraron, al hacerlo se encontraron a un joven de 25 años, rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo, sentado detras de un gran escritorio firmando y acomodando papeles, este al verlas les indicó que tomaran asiento, se levantó y se sentó en un sillón quedando frente a ellas...

- les pedí que vinieran – decía con seriedad – porque tengo algo que comunicarles – decía mientras pensaba – _espero que lo tomen bien_ – ayer por la tarde se me comunicó que he sido nombrado Gobernador de "El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Ángeles de Poricuncula" – completó observando las reacciones

- ¿Nuestra que? - preguntó la hermana del nuevo gobernador incrédula y emocionada –_ por fin podré conocer otro lugar, tal vez la vida no sea tan aburrida como aquí en Madrid_ – pensaba emocionada

- Señora la Reina de los Angeles de Porin... - decía el rubio

- dejemoslo en "de los Angeles" - le interrumpió la joven

- ¿cuando partimos? – preguntó con seriedad la anciana

- mañana en la tarde zarpa el barco que nos llevará – respondió con seriedad

- ¡¿barco? - repitió emocionada – ¡dios nunca he viajado en barco! – dijo saltando de su asiento emocionada

- Candice Elena Sofía Alejandra Blanco Asturias Cortés de Altamira Andley – dijo la anciana reprendiendola por su arrebato

- lo siento abuela – dijo haciedo una reverencia volviendose a sentar

- ¿donde queda ese lugar que debemos trasladarnos en barco Antonio? - preguntó la anciana con cautela

- en América – soltó el rubio – _aquí viene_ – pensó

- ¡pero si es una tierra de salvajes! – dijo la anciana alarmada

- !¿salvajes?¡ - repitió entre emocionada y temerosa – _ahora si que no me aburriré_ – pensó

- ya ha sido colonizada – comenzó a explicar Carlos Antonio Luis Alejandro Cortés de Altamira Andley

Nuestra Señora de los Angeles

- auxilioooo! - gritaban desesperados los ocupantes de una diligencia que estaba siendo asaltada

- tranquilicence que nada les va a pasar si cooperan – les habló con voz grave y calmada el asaltante

- ¿qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó un hombre temeroso del bandido que tenía enfrente

- creo que es una pregunta bastante tonta ¿no lo cree? - respondió el bandido sonriendo – deme el dinero de los impuestos que lleva – le dijo amenazandolo con una espada

- pe...pe...pero el comandante Montero – decía el hombre

- no me interesa lo que diga el comandante Montero – respondió con calma – estos impuestos se los robó a los pobres así que yo se los robo a él – concluyó con una sonrisa

el hombre extendió la mano dandole el cofre donde se encontraba el dinero, el bandido lo tomó y luego de revisarlo emprendió la huida en su caballo, las personas de la diligencia aún temerosas por su encuentro con el ladrón siguieron su camino lo más rápido que pudieron, por si se le ocurría regresar, debían informar al Comandante Militar de la ciudad lo sucedido.

- hey Diego! - llamaba un joven de ojos marron al recien llegado– ven a practicar un poco – le decía mientras chocaba espadas con su contrincante

- no, gracias – respondió sonriendo – tu sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de actividades – decía

- si si, ya se que a ti te gusta la poesía y las artes – dijo con burla

- ya dejalo en paz Archie – decía un joven de cabello negro y lentes oscuros – mejor pon atención – dijo al tiempo que lo desarmaba

- jaja – reía – parece que Stear volvió a ganarte – le dijo burlón

- solo porque me distraje al hablarte – le dijo con suficiencia

el joven que solo había estado observando se dirigió a la casa, _si supieran _pensaba el joven sonriendo, entró a la casa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba descansar.

Madrid

- pero Antonio – replicó la tía – no nos va a dar tiempo dejar todo listo para mañana en la tarde – dijo con la esperanza de retrazar el viaje

- no se preocupe tía – respondió sonriendo – pasado mañana llega el tío Guillermo, él se hará cargo de todo, lo único por lo que debe preocuparse es empacar – concluyó

- lástima me habría gustado conocer al tío Guillermo – comentó Candy triste

- no te preocupes seguramente irá a visitarnos en cuanto pueda – le dijo para animarla

- entonces es un hecho que nos vamos mañana – dijo la anciana

- así es tía – dijo el rubio – su majestad quiere que zarpe cuanto antes – le informó

- siendo así... - dijo la tía

- ¿George vendrá con nosotros? - preguntó Candy

- si, desde mañana será el secretario del nuevo gobernador de El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora Reina de Los Angeles de...

- Nuestra Señora de los Angeles está bien – insistió candy

- jaja tienes razon Alejandra es un nombre muy extenso – comentó

- bien si no tienes otra cosa que decirnos me retiro a preparar todo – dijo la anciana

- claro tía – le dijo mientras se levantaba como gesto de cortesía

- vamos Elena tú también tienes mucho que empacar – dijo la tía

- de hecho no tía – interrumpió Antonio

- ¿como? - preguntaron las dos

- Alejandra tu padrino te ha enviado varios baúles con vestidos nuevos y con todo lo que necesitaras allá, así que... - decía Antonio

- mi padrino! – decía sonriendo emocionada por la noticia

- si, así que no debes preocuparte por empacar nada, todo será llevado directamente al barco – dijo sonriendo al ver la emoción de su hermana

- bien, entonces me retiro – dijo la anciana saliendo de la biblioteca

- ¿antonio podemos ir a ver a mi padrino? - preguntó esperanzada – quiero agradecerle por ser tan bueno conmigo, tu sabes que lo quiero como a un padre – dijo ella entristeciendose un poco

- lo sé Alejandra, no te pongas triste, te prometo que mañana antes de irnos podrás despedirte de él – dijo sonriendole

- gracias – dijo abrazandolo

- de nada pequeña – correspondía al abrazo

- ahora debo irme aún tengo pendientes que arreglar con George – dijo soltando el abrazo

- está bien, yo iré a ayudar a la abuela – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Ale ya sabes que no le gusta que le digas abuela – dijo el rubio riendo

- lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo jeje – respondía Candy

- nunca cambiarás pequeña – dijo suspirando

- ni tu tampoco, por muy gobernador que seas – dijo saliendo de la biblioteca

- _mi pequeña hermana todo sea por protegerte_ – pensó preocupado

antonio salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a las caballerizas a tomar su caballo, debía ir a la oficina de George a últimar los detalles del viaje, había muchos papeles que firmar.

- buen día George – saludó

- buen día Antonio – respondió el saludo al tiempo que lo invitaba a sentarse

- como vá todo – dijo después de sentarse

- muy bien, los papeles están listos, solo falta firmarlos – dijo con seriedad

- me alegro así podemos irnos tranquilos – decía sonriendo – el único problema es que el tío Guillermo llega pasado mañana

- así es, pero no hay de que preocuparse, la ultima vez que estuvo aquí me dejó un poder firmado con el que yo puedo sustituirlo en asuntos como estos – informó George

- estupendo, firmemos entonces – dijo mientras tomaba una pluma

- aquí – le señalaba el lugar donde debía firmar

- Antonio tomó los papeles y después de leerlos detenidamente fimó – listo – dijo dandole los papeles a George

- bien – respondió y firmó también

- gracias George, me voy aún tengo cosas que arreglar para nuestra partida – dijo levantandose y dandole la mano como despedida

- lo sé Antonio, también debo arreglar varias cosas – respondió George

el joven salió de la oficina, tenía un largo día si quería dejar todo en orden antes de irse.

En casa de candy todo era un caos, la anciana daba ordenes a los sirviente para que empacaran todo lo que ella consideraba necesario, no sabía como era el lugar al que irían, la casa en la que vivirían, por lo que quería llevar cuadros, jarrones, vasijas y demás elementos decorativos para su nueva casa, candy por su parte estaba emocionada por la idea de atravezar el oceano, conocer gente nueva, otras tierras y costumbres, se pasó el día ayudando a la abuela en las tareas de esta y preguntando a los sirvientes lo que sabían sobre el nuevo mundo, cualquier información que le daban, lejos de satisfacerla hacía que su curiosidad se hiciera mas grande, así llegó la noche y con ella un nuevo día.

Era ya mas de medio día en la casa de los Cortes de Altamira Andley, todo estaba listo para su partida, solo esperaban el momento de ir al muelle y tomar el barco que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, reunidos en la biblioteca Antonio daba las intrucciones finales...

- quiero informarles que por petición de su majestad – comenzó el rubio – en América seremos solo los Andley, no informaremos a nadie de nuestros demás apellidos, titulos nobiliarios ni influencia en la corte – dijo con seriedad –_ preparate que aquí viene _– pensó

- ¿¡que! Pero ¿¡por qué! - exclamó escandalizada la anciana de no poder hacer alarde de su posición social – _solo esto faltaba_ – pensaba la anciana

- ya se lo dije tía es petición de su majestad – dijo serio dando a entender que no daría más información – _espero que con eso sea suficiente _– se dijo

- supongo que tampoco tendré que dar el pergamino de nombres – dijo aliviada –_ solo de pensarlos me canso_ – se dijo

- jaja no tampoco – dijo riendo – de hecho en América, serás solo Candice Sofía Andley – le informó

- pero porque sofía me gusta más Candice Alejandra – dijo con un puchero

- por que Alejandra es el nombre oficial de los Cortés de Altamira desde siempre y cualquiera podría relacionarlo, así que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a llamarte así - dijo viendo de reojo a la tía.

- ¿y yo? - preguntó un poco enfadada – ¿cual será mi nombre de plebeya? – dijo con desagrado

- no lo tome así tía – dijo sonriendo – además, recuerde que será una dama con mucho poder al ser la tía del gobernador – le dijo haciendola sonreír por lo cierto del comentario

- ¿y bien? - dijo la tía cambiando un poco el tono

- usted será Emilia Andley – dijo sonriendo – _sabía que le gustaría el nombre que escogí dejarle_ – pensó al verla sonreír

- muy bien – dijo Emilia – _por lo menos no tengo que usar Delfina, Elroy o Josefina_ – pensó aliviada

- ¿y tu como te llamarás? - preguntó Candy – _seguro se deja Carlos Antonio_ – pensó

- Carlos Antonio Andley – respondió sonriendo – aunque habría preferido Carlos Alejandro – concluyó

- bien es hora de irnos – dijo levantandose – _uno, dos, tres... - contaba_

- ¡pero dijste que me despediría de mi padrino! – replicó Candy acongojada

- _vaya! solo tres segundos, batió su marca de replicar en 5_ – pensó sorprendido– y lo harás, ahora vamonos – le dijo ofreciendole el brazo a ambas.

- _la consienten demasiado_ – pensaba la tía mientras caminaban a la puerta

se despidieron se los sirvientes, solo llevaban unos cuantos y a la mucama de la tía, era en la única que confiaba por lo que no quiso dejarla, en américa contratarían nuevos sirvientes, subieron al carruaje, después de un rato llegaron a una enorme construccion en cuanto bajaron Candy supo donde estaban, se dirigieron a la puerta donde fueron recibidos por un sirviente, luego de anunciarlos los hizo pasar, en el gran salon los esperaba un hombre alto muy bien parecido de edad madura junto con otras personas, candy en cuanto lo vió corrió a su encuentro...

- padrino – dijo abrazandolo

- mi querida Candy – le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – _mi niña cuanto te voy a extrañar_ – pensaba

- perdon padrino – dijo al soltar el abrazo haciendo una reverencia, apenada por la forma en que había corrido delante de los demas – _me espera una buena con la abuela_ – pensó al ver el rostro serio de esta.

- no te prepocupes mi niña no pasa nada – dijo el hombre – supongo que has venido a despedirte – le dijo con tristeza

- si padrino – respondió en el mismo tono – y también a agradecerle el regalo que me hizo – dijo emocionada

- no tienes que agradecerme mi niña – le dijo tomandola de la mano – tu sabes que siempre has sido mi ahijada favorita - le dijo guiñandole un ojo

- será por que soy tu única ahijada – le dijo con un puchero

- jaja si y también por que soy tu padre, ¿lo olvidas? - dijo abrazandola

- si, eres el padre que nunca conocí y yo... soy la hija ingrata que se vá al otro lado del oceano – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas – _si mi padre viviera..._ – pensaba

- no llores Candy recuerda lo que dicen tu hermano y Albert – le dijo para animarla – eres mas bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras – le dijo sonriendole – _mi pequeña quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes _– pensaba

- es verdad - dijo Antonio – es hora de irnos – dijo a candy

- adiós padrino – dijo dandole un último abrazo

- no mi niña, hasta pronto – correspondía el abrazo

- cuidala bien Antonio – dijo dandole un abrazo

- con mi vida – respondió seguro – _primero muerto antes que le pase algo_ – pensó

- Emilia – dijo a forma de despedida

- Felipe – respondió de igual forma

- buen viaje – les deseo

- gracias – dijeron mientras se giraban para irse.

Llegaron al muelle ahí estaba el famoso barco, juntos lo abordaron sin saber lo que econtrarían al llegar a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

La Z en la Pared

CAPITULO II

Llevaban ya varios meses navegando, nunca pensó que el nuevo mundo estuviera ¡taaaan lejosssss!, viajar en barco al principio fue emocionante pero luego de meses de solo ver agua estaba totalmente aburrida, y lo peor era que con tantos hombres en la embarcación, la tía andaba pegada a ella como lapa y no podía siquiera estar un momento sola, los únicos momentos divertidos era los que pasaba junto a su hermano practicando esgrima, aunque la tía dijera que esas actvidades no son para una dama, pero ese día una sola frase cambió todo...

- tieeeerraa a la vistaaaaaaaaa – gritó un marinero

- ¡por fin! - exclamó Candy mientras corría a la borda – _¡ya era hora! un día más y me habría muerto de aburrimiento! – pensó aliviada_

- ¡Sofía! – le reprendió la tía por su arrebato, en este tiempo pudo acostumbrarse a llamarla de este modo.

- lo siento tía – dijo con su típica mueca de disculpa, la tía solo movió la cabeza en señal de resignación.

- ¿en cuanto tiempo tocaremos tierra? – preguntó Antonio a un marinero.

- en unas dos horas señor – respondió

- muy bien, gracias – respondió al marinero – tía, sofía será mejor que se preparen – le dijo mientras se dirigía a dar algunas indicaciones.

Candy y Emilia Andley se fueron a lo que durante todo el viaje fue su habitación, en poco tiempo estuvieron listas gracias a la ayuda de las doncellas que llevaban, aunque a candy no le gustaba traer todo el tiempo a la tía o a la doncella pegadas a ella...no le quedaba de otra y en casos como estos eran de mucha ayuda, las dos horas se pasaron volando, ¡por fin estaba en tierra!, tanto tiempo en altamar que aún sentía al caminar el bamboleo del barco, se suponía que una comitva estaría esperandolos pero no era así, así que debían emprender el viaje a la ciudad por ellos mismos lo cual sería bastante difícil ya que no conocían los caminos, esperaron a que bajaran las tres diligencias, nueve caballos de tiro y los caballos de Antonio y Candy 14 en total, y es que aunque no querían dar a conocer la opulencia de la que gozaban en España tampoco debían parecer pobres, eso exigió la tía, a lo que Antonio no quiso replicar para hacerles mas fácil la adaptación a su nueva vida, George consiguió a un lugareño que se encontraba cerca de la playa para que los guiara a la ciudad, el hombre subió a la diligencia junto al cochero y partieron seguidos de la otra diligencia y los caballos en los que viajaban los pocos sirvientes que traían, George se quedó drigiendo el desembarque del resto de las cosas que llevaban por lo que la otra diligencia se quedó con el.

**Mientras en Nuestra Señora de los Angeles**

En la oficina de la carcel "el caiao" se encontraba un hombre alto rubio de ojos grises de hermosas fancciones y mirada penetrante, daba la impresión de ser el tipo de hombre que como reza un dicho coloquial, "donde pone el ojo pone la bala", y no estaba nada alejada de la realidad esa primera impresión, su posición le permitía ser el hombre con más poder en Nuestra Señora de los Angeles, algo que disfrutaba sobremanera sobre todo porque gracias a eso había aumentado su fortuna quedando a la altura de las familias de la ciudad, todas con grandes apellidos y aunque el no poseía un apellido de abolengo disfrutaba de los beneficios que podía obtener de todos esos "ricachones engreídos", como les llamaba a sus espaldas Julio Montero, Comandante Militar de las fuerzas Armadas de Nuestra Señora de los Angeles...

- mi comandante montero – dijo un hombre entrando a la oficina

- ¿que paasa Rodriguez? – preguntó el hombre con irritación

- señor me acaban de informar que hace apróximadamente 1 hora un barco atracó cerca de la playa de "las margaritas" – dijo el uniformado

- ¿un barco? - repitió extrañado el comandante – el gobernador! – dijo de pronto – vamos rodriguez hay que ir en su encuentro – dijo saliendo a prisa – ¡_como es posible que lo haya olvidado! _– se regañó mentalmente – en el último barco que había llegado, le habían enviado una carta informandole de la llegada del nuevo gobernador dentro de 3 meses, los cuales se cumplían en esos días, como comandante militar y hombre de mayor autoridad en la ciudad era su obligación ir a recibirlo junto a sus hombres – _solo espero que el viejo no se ofenda por no haber estado ahí_ – pensaba mientras tomaba su caballo para ir al encuentro del gobernador seguido por algunos soldados.

**En algún punto del camino**

- wow! – exclamó candy – Antonio este lugar es hermoso! – decía mientras miraba por la ventana de la diligencia

- es cierto! es muy bonito el paisaje – respondió Antonio

- solo espero que no vaya a salir alguno de esos salvajes que hay por ahí – dijo la tía entre molesta y temerosa

- no se preocupe tía, si algo ocurre yo la defenderé – dijo candy sonriendo simulando blandir una espada ante la mirada iracunda de la tía

- sofía, cuando aprenderás a moderar tus comentarios! – dijo la tía con seriedad

- lo siento tía – respondió candy bajando la mirada – _dios! acaso es imposible agradarle?_

- no te preocupes Sofía – intervino Antonio – que si algún salvaje atacara – dijo con cierto toque de molestia mirando a la tía – estoy seguro que lo último que la tía querría es que te moderaras – dijo sonriendo con complicidad a candy

la diligencia se detuvo abruptamente provocando que candy y la tía se fueran para adelante, logrando Antonio apenas sostener a la tía para que no se golpeara, la que no corrió con mejor suerte fué candy que se dió un golpe en la frente, luego de acomodarse y recuperarse del enfrenon, Antonio sacó la cabeza por la ventanita que daba al pescante de la diligencia para dirigirse al cochero y preguntar lo que pasaba pero lo que vió lo dejó paralizado, un gran numero de "salvajes"!, como decía la tía, estaban en medio del camino apuntando con sus flechas, _rayos! si que es ave de mal aguêro la tía_ – pensó Antonio – el cochero al darse cuenta de la situación lo único que atinó a hacer fué detener de sopetón la diligencia, giró la cabeza un poco y miró de reojo a la ventanita detras suyo, pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de Antonio, el lugareño que iba guiandodolos se bajó de la diligencia no sin antes advertirles que por nada del mundo bajaran, ya que el conocía bien el temperamento de "los salvajes" sobre todo cuando de "hombre blanco" o "cara pálida" como les llamaban se trataba, aunque eran pocos los que quedaban, eran muchos mas que los sirvientes que viajaban con los Cortés de Altamira, perdon los Andley, (el orden empieza por casa jaja) bueno les decía, estos indios americanos no eran malos solo estaban digamos mmm...resentidos, dolidos, con sed de venganza por el despojo de la mayoría de sus tierras y la muerte de tantos hermanos a manos del hombre blanco, era por eso que no los soportaban y si había alguna oportunidad de hacerles pagar los que habían hecho con ellos no la desaprovecharían, el lugareño caminó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para hablar y lo suficientemente lejos para correr en dado caso, aunque contra todos esos arcos y flechas no serviría de mucho, pero siendo él un mestizo tenía oportunidad, solo por el pequeño pero importante detalle de llevar sangre india en sus venas...

- buen día – saludó el hombre – _espero todo salga bien_ – pensó al tiempo que inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto al lider

- buen día – respondió el lider con cautela – ¿quienes son? Y ¿a donde van? – preguntó el jefe

- nos dirigimos a la ciudad – dijo obviando la primer pregunta a propósito – solicitamos su permiso para atrevezar sus tierras – pidió con humildad

**en la diligencia**

- ¿crees que pueda hacer algo? – preguntó candy temerosa cuando Antonio le informó que el lugareño que George (Jorge pa los cuates) había contratado se bajó a dialogar – _dios ayúdanos! _– pidió – _¿y tú eres la que quería aventuras?_ – se burló de si misma

- seguro que sí – dijo Antonio – _eso espero _– pensó

- ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar! - sentenció la tía – en lugar de estar bordando tranquilamente en nuestra casa en Madrid! ¡estoy aquí! a merced de un montón de "salvajes ignorantes" – refunfuñaba

- por favor tía, tranquilicese – pidió candy – _¿¡quien piensa en bordar en un momento como este! _– pensaba candy entre divertida e irritada – _sin duda...la tía_ – se dijo

- ¿¡no querra que la escuchen y nos despellejen vivos! – dijo Antonio viendo de reojo a candy que estaba por reir al ver la cara pálida de la tía

**de regreso al camino**

- aún no nos ha dicho quienes son – dijo una mujer

- nerakesialk – dijo el jefe indicandole que no interviniera

- lo siento, la verdad es que no lo sé – dijo sinceramente el hombre – amablemente me pidieron el favor de llevarlos al pueblo – concluyó – le ruego me permita cumplir – pidió humildemente

- pueden irse – dijo el jefe para alivio del hombre

- Nagael! - exclamó la mujer en desacuerdo

-Nerakesialk – dijo en tono de advertencia al tiempo que movía la cabeza en señal de negación

- gracias jefe Nagael – respondió el hombre con humildad inclinando la cabeza

- vayan en paz – resondió el hombre

tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían regresó a la diligencia, subió al pescante, tomó su lugar al lado del cochero y le indicó que podían irse, aliviado el cochero emprendió la marcha, los ocupantes de la diligencia sintieron el movimiento de esta, la tía suspiró aliviada al ver a "los salvajes" por la ventanilla de la diligencia cuando pasaron cerca de donde estos se encontraban...

- que bueno que todo salió bien – rompió candy el silencio

- afortunadamente para ellos! ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que les habrías hecho con esa espada! – bromeó Antonio

- jajaja – rompieron en risas ante la mirada recriminatoria de la tía

- _estos niños!_ – pensó con resignación la tía

no había avanzado ni 5 minutos cuando la diligencia se detuvo nuevamente muy cerca de la ciudad...

- ¿y ahora que pasa? - dijo la tía – ¿será que los salvajes se arrepintieron? – dijo preocupada

- no lo creo tía – dijo candy tratando de animarla – _espero que no_ – se dijo

- es un peloton del ejército – dijo Antonio mientras miraba por la ventanita

- el ejercito – repitió aliviada la tía

- a buena hora aparecen – resongó candy

- jajaja – río Antonio de la ocurrencia de candy – será mejor que baje – dijo Antonio mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta de la diligencia

al bajar escuchó lo que parecía ser una "discusión"...

- vaya vaya mira quien está aquí – dijo burlón el comandante

- pero si es nada mas y nada menos que el comandate de pueblo – respondió en el mismo tono el hombre junto al cochero

- mide tus palabras – advirtió el comandante tensando la mandibula

- lo mismo digo – respondió en un tono por demás confuso

- buen día – intervino Antonio

-buen díaa – respondió irritado el comandante militar sin mirar aún al recién llegado

-el comandante Montero...supongo – dijo al notar las insignias de comandante

-así es – respondió con orgullo – ¿y usted es? – preguntó

-Antonio Andley Gobernador de Nuestra Señora de los Angeles – respondió con autoridad pues notó la mirada de superioridad que le dió

- Sr. Andley justo ibamos a su encuentro – dijo el comandante en otro tono – ¡_no creí que fuera tan joven!_ – pensó sorprendido

- llega tarde, ¿no le parece Señor Gobernador? – habló el hombre dirigiendose a Antonio, este volvió la vista al hombre y entonces pudo apreciar que el hombre iba vestido con ropas finas, lo cual no alcanzó a ver cuando lo vio a lo lejos hablando con los indios

- si un poco tarde – respondió Antonio aún desconcertado – de no ser por el señor tal vez habríamos muerto en manos de unos nativos – dijo Antonio al comandante

- así que el delicado Diego de la Vega los salvó! – dijo con ironía

- _maldito Montero! _– pensó Diego - así es! ya que algunos no hacen su trabajo... - dijo irónicamente - tuve que hacerlo yo, afortunadamente para tí soy buen diplomático - dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

- gracias señor de la Vega – dijo Antonio extendiendo la mano

- de nada señor Gobernador – repondió el saludo – ahora si me disculpa lo dejo en "buenas manos" – ironizó la última frase mientras se bajaba del pescante– con su permiso – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación para luego caminar a donde estaba su caballo parado ya que había venido caminando a la par de la diligencia.

Diego de la vega subió a su caballo y se alejó bajo la mirada del comandante Montero, Antonio y candy quien solo alcanzó a ver el perfil cubierto por el cabello castaño, dejandola intrigada por conocer su rostro.

Continuará...

Nota:

por fin el segundo cap. Espero les guste ya saben dejen un review, aceptadas sugerencias


	3. Capitulo 3

**La Z en la pared**

CAPITULO III

Terruce Alejandro Diego Luis de la Vega cabalgaba en direccion a su hacienda montado en un hermosa llegua blanca llamada teodora; ante la sociedad, hijo de Don Alejandro de la Vega y su esposa Regina (una india que había sido bautizada y de la cual se había enamorado profundamente), nadie sabía, excepto ellos que su madre era en realidad Eleonor de la Vega su "hermana mayor", ya que para protegerla del escarnio publico al ser madre soltera a los 15 años, su padre había decidido adoptar a su nieto y presentarlo como su hijo ante toda la bola de hipocritas que forman la sociedad española, luego del nacimiento de Diego decidieron mudarse a América donde Eleonor pudiera criarlo tranquilamente como su hijo, conforme creció, Diego comprendió la situación, y cooperó llamando padres a sus abuelos y Eleonor a su madre, solo existía un misterio para él: ¿quien era su padre?, Eleonor le había contado que su nombre era Ricardo y que había muerto sin saber que ella estaba embarazada, esa era toda la información que tenía, ni un apellido o ciudad de nacimiento, o donde y como habia muerto, su madre siempre rehuia hablar del tema, por lo que él creyendo que aún le dolía hablar sobre él desistía de preguntar.

Cuando tenía 14 años fué enviado a Madrid a estudiar al mejor Colegio Militar de España, siendo "hijo" de Don Alejandro de la Vega ex General de los ejercitos del Rey no podía ser de otro modo, su abuelo quería que aprendiera el uso de las armas, que se convirtiera en el mejor espadachin y que prestara sus servicios a la corona como él lo había hecho, pero hubo un cambio de planes, cuando Diego regresó hace poco menos de 1 año demostró no haber aprendido nada en el Colegio Militar, ya que según le había dicho a su abuelo: _las armas no son para mí_, Alejandro de la Vega casi se va de espaldas ante tal afirmación y más aún cuando este le dijo que durante los cinco años que estuvo en Madrid se dedicó a estudiar Literatura y Artes, luego del shock inicial Don Alejandro de la Vega abrazó a su "hijo" (ya que anuque no lo fuera lo quería como tal) y lo apoyó diciendo que no importaba, si eso era lo que él quería lo apoyaría y que por nada del mundo lo obligaría a tomar el camino de las armas y servir a la corona.

A lo lejos pudo observar la enorme construcción que se erguía orgullosa en medio de la extensa llanura que formaba parte de las tierras de la hacienda de la Vega, la casa grande como la llamban los peones (trabajadores de la hacienda) estaba enclavada sobre una gran masa de rocas lo cual la hacía ver mas imponente por la altura que tomaba en comparación con lo plano del resto de las tierras, pintada en un rosa palido daba un sentido de hogar y pertenencia a quienes la veían, era sin duda la mas grande y elegante casa de la región, conforme se acercaba pudo ditinguir a los trabajadores, unos cargando bultos de maiz para llevarlos al granero, en otro extremo una mujer daba de comer a las gallinas, mientras otro salía de las caballerizas con un bello y elegante corcel alazan, más allá sentada en la terraza de la casa una hermosa mujer leía un libro, al escuchar el sonido de los cascos acercandose despegó la mirada del libro y dibujó una hermosa sonrisa al recien llegado...

hola madre – saludó Diego al ver que el mozo que lo había recibido se alejaba con teodora

hijo – lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla – ¿donde te habías metido? - expresó con preocupación

fui a cabalgar un rato y llegué hasta la playa – explicó

saliste desde la mañana y... – continuaba

vamos Eleonor no te preocupes – dijo al ver una empleada pasar – estoy bien solo... _salvé al gobernador y su familia de una tribu de indios_ – pensó – se me fué el tiempo – dijo abrazandola por los hombros

ya comiste – dijo empezando a caminar con él

si, comi en el restaurante de la playa – dijo sarcastico

mas respeto muchachito – le regaño – vamos entonces, tampoco he comido – dijo entrando a la casa.

**Mientras en Nuestra Señora de los Angeles**

Acompañados por el Comandante Montero y sus soldados el gobernador y su familia llegaron a lo que sería su hogar, la casa pintada de blanco era la mas grande de la ciudad, con una impresionante fachada en relieves, grandes ventanas y amplia puerta, para cualquier habitante de Nuestra Señora de los Angeles que solo la había visto por fuera, esa casa sin duda era un sueño, pero para Emilia Andley no era mas que la casa para una familia de mediana riqueza, no como la hermosa mansión en la que vivía en madrid y ni que decir del enorme castillo de Barcelona con sus esplendidos jardines, fuentes y obras de arte, el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta se abrió...

gracias – dijo Antonio al mozo, con la mirada buscó al Comandante Montero y observó que se despedía de otro soldado, el Comandante se dirigió a donde Antonio

Señor Gobernador le ruego me disculpe pero el deber me llama – se excusó el Comandante – dejaré a sus disposición algunos soldados para lo que necesite – le informó con cortesía

no se preocupe Comandante y gracias – le respondió con amabilidad caracteríastica en él

con su permiso – dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y dió vuelta en su caballo

¿Antonio que pasa? - dijo candy irritada – ya quiero bajar – dijo mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza

Sofía – le llamó la tía – sabes que no podemos bajar hasta que Antonio lo indique y...

mis hermosas damas – cortó Antonio el sermón de la tía, mientras le daba la mano a la tía para que bajara – su nuevo hogar – dijo al tiempo que la tía bajaba

_si a esto se le puede llamar hogar_ – pensó Emilia Andley

es preciosa! – dijo Candy emocionada – _mmm espero mi habitación tenga un balcón con un árbol cerca por el que pueda bajar_ – pensó con una sonrisa travieza

vamos – dijo antonio ofreciendo su brazo a ambas damas

Entraron a la casa pero para sorpresa de la tía no era la sala, ya que no esperaba tuviera un recibidor, lo que estaba detrás de la puerta sino un hermoso jardín perfectamente cuidado, a decir verdad lleno de flores muchas de las cuales nunca antes habían visto, recorrieron con la mirada el lugar y pudieron ver que en el centro había una fuente a la cual se podía llegar por los perfectamente diseñados pasillos del jardin, luego de la impresión inicial siguieron su camino y llegaron ahora sí a la puerta principal de la casa, al llegar una mujer les dio la bienvenida, se presentó como Dorotea, informó haberse encargado de que la casa estuviera en condiciones al momento de su llegada, Candy le sonrió con amabilidad al igual que Antonio, mientras la tía la observaba detenidamente como estudiandola, Dorotea al sentir la mirada escrutadora de la tía mencionó...

si gusta puedo mostrarles sus habitaciones

gracias Dorotea – dijo Antonio – vamos tía debe estar exahusta – le indicó dándole el brazo – Candy – le llamó invitandola

gracias, pero iré más tarde, quiero recorrer un poco la casa – dijo sonriendo

pero niña! – exclamó la tía – ¿que no estas cansada? – interrogó

un poco – admitió, _pero quiero ver cuanto antes el lugar, mas tarde quiero salir a explorar la ciudad y necesito ver por donde escaparme_ – pensó – no tardo – dijo y dio la vuelta para salir por la misma puerta que había entrado, antes de salir escuchó a Antonio pedirle a Dorotea indicara a los sirvientes que venían con ellos sus habitaciones para que descansaran, ya que ese día se los daría libre.

Con una mirada curiosa empezó a caminar por uno de los senderos del jardín, admiraba la belleza de las flores que había ahí, un gran roble que había en una esquina, llegó a la fuente y pudo ver unos peces nadando placidamente en ella, luego de unos minutos siguió caminando y empezó a rodear la casa, pudo ver que en la parte trasera había un gran patio donde se encontraban las caballerizas y unos cuantos sirvientes concentrados en sus tareas, ahí estaba ya Dorotea dando instrucciones a un peón...

hola – la saludó Candy

señorita – fue el respetuoso saludo

vamos puedes llamarme Sofía – le dijo sonriendo

oh no! señorita, no es correcto – se excusó un poco escandalizada por el pedido de su joven patrona

jaja no te preocupes Doris nadie se va a enterar – dijo guiñandole un ojo

¿Doris? – preguntó confundida

me gusta mas que Dorotea, además eres muy joven para tener un nombre tan serio – explicó sonriendo – entonces ¿me dirás Sofía?

Ya veremos – sonrió – ahora vaya a descansar hace mas de una hora que anda deambulando – la reprendió suavemente

tienes razón, la verdad ya me siento un poco cansada – admitió – te veo al rato Doris

descanse señorita – respondió viendola alejarse en dirección a la casa _es una buena chica_

**Carcel "el caiao"**

En la oficina del Comandante una bomba estallaba y es que cuando Montero se enojaba no había soldado que quisiera estar delante de él y ser presa de su furia...

son una bola de inútiles! – gritaba el comandante Montero a sus soldados – ¡imbeciles! – estaba furioso

pe..perdon mi..mi comandante – habló el sargento García tembloroso – pero es que bueno nosotros...estabamos cansados y..

estaaaban cansaaados – dijo irónico – ¡y para que se supone que están! – explotó – ¡largo de mi vistaa! ¡antes de que los mande a azotar! – les gritó

mi comandante – hablo Rodriguez – no sea tan duro con ellos usted sabe que el zorro es difícil de cazar – dijo en favor de sus hombres

eso yaa lo seeé! no hace falta que me lo recuerdees! – respondió irritado – pero su OBLIGACION! era vigilar el camino a santa rosa! no quedarse dormidos! - volvió a explotar

calmese mi comandante, me haré cargo del asunto – le informó

confío en tí Rodriguez – concordó el Comandante

no lo defraudaré, cazaremos ese zorro – dijo resuelto con una sonrisa la cual contagió al ya calmado Comandante Montero

_muy pronto zorro muy pronto_ – pensaba seguro

**Nuestra Señora de los Angeles**

Hacía varias horas que el día había muerto llevandose en su camino al imponente sol y sus hermosos rayos dadores de luz, dando paso a la imponente luna que con sus blancos destellos iluminaba la ciudad y la extensa llanura, dando un aspecto de paz y calma, la cual se vió interrumpida por los gritos de socorro de una mujer...**  
**

suel..te..meee! auxilioooo! – gritaba una mujer a las afueras de la ciudad forcejeando con un corpulento hombre

vamos maldita! se que lo disfrutaras – decía el asqueroso mientras trataba de besarla

nooo noooo suelteme! – rogaba a gritos empujandolo, golpeandolo sin resultado

tranquila cariño no te defraudaré – decía el hombre recargandola contra un arbol

¡auxilioooooooo! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – _Dios mío por favor ayudame_ – rogaba la mujer interiormente – _prometo ser buena y..._

SUELTALA – dijo una voz grave con autoridad detras del agresor

el hombre se dió la vuelta para enfrentar a quien osaba interrumpirlo, pero cuando lo hizo ya tenía la punta de una espada en su cuello – tranquilo ya..ya me voy – dijo al ver quien era el hombre que tenía enfrente

no se te ocurra acercartele de nuevo, te estaré vigilando – lo amenazó – ahora largate! – ordenó, lo cual el agresor obedeció sin chistar, al ver como el hombre huía enfocó su vista en la mujer que acababa de salvar, una campesina sin duda por las ropas humildes que llevaba, pero esa manera de pararse y...

gracias – habló la mujer sacandolo de su escrutinio

no hay nada que agradecer – respondió viendola por primera vez a la cara – _wow es preciosa_

de igual manera gracias – rebatió – le debo mi vida – dijo con la voz un poco quebrada

un deseo de consolarla se apoderó de él, no sabía porque pero esos ojos lo tenían cautivado es más estaba nervioso – fué un placer señorita – contestó con una inclinación y se giró para subir a su caballo intentando huir

¿¡piensa dejarme aquí! – preguntó entre enojada, indignada y temerosa

no se preocupe, no va a pasarle nada – le aseguró

pero es que...

hasta luego – se despidió y fustigó su caballo

idiotaaaa! – le gritó enojada –_ estas cosas solo me pasan a mi, pero quien me manda!, dios se hizo tarde, solo espero recordar como regresar a casa _– pensaba acongojada, pero afortunadamente no era ninguna tonta y enseguida encontró el camino que la llevaría a su casa, luego de unos minutos de caminar escuchó ruido mucho ruido, curiosa por naturaleza siguió la direccion del sonido con el afan de descubrir lo que ocurría, _dios santo!_ – pensó sorprendida – ¡_es una pelea!_ – ahora estaba emocionada – unos soldados luchaban con un hombre pero por la distancia no distinguia bien, por lo que empezó a acercarse – _es Él!_ – dijo con sorpresa – _el hombre que me ayudó!, pero ¿porque pelea con los soldados?_ – se preguntó mientras veía como el extraño con gran habilidad luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con varios soldados, el sonido del choque de espadas reinaba en el ambiente, una patada, un puñetazo, una lanza y una llave (estilo smack down jeje) mas golpes, el hombre era realmente bueno peleando y ahora ¿que había pasado? Una nube de humo y él ya no estaba!, _¿quien rayos es ese hombre?_ – se preguntó intrigada – ahora solo escuchaba los gritos de frustración de uno de los soldados y los quejidos de los demás por lo golpeados que se encontraban

no es correcto espiar – dijo una voz detrás ella, con cautela se giró

no estaba espiando! – se defendió al ver que no era otro que el mismo hombre que la ayudó y que hace un momento peleaba con los soldados

si claro – dijo sarcastico – ¿vá a su casa? – preguntó – _idiota! ¿a donde más podría ir?_

Nooo – dijo irónica – voy a la plaza mayor y luego al jardin real – completó sarcástica

_en lo dicho, idiota!_

claro que voy a mi casa! – gritó llamando la atención de los soldados que estaban por irse

ahí está! – gritó un soldado señalandolos

vamos! – dijo otro subiendo al caballo

¡mira lo que hiciste! – le recriminó al saberse descubierto – con un silbido llamó a su caballo que llegó de inmediato y con agilidad subió en él

ah no! – replicó ella – _esta vez no me dejarás sola_ y apoyandose en el estribo, de un salto subió a la parte trasera del caballo

¿¡está loca! – le gritó al tiempo que fustigaba el corcel

los soldados los seguían de cerca, fustigando los caballos fuertemente para poder alcanzarlos...

lleva una rehen! – gritó uno de los soldados

con cuida..do, no debemos da..ñar...la – respondió el sargento García sofocado por la persecución, los llevaban cortos pero al salir de una curva nuevamente se había esfumado – ¿¡_donde se metió! es inútil! _– pensó – ¡lo perdimos! regresemos! – ordenó a los soldados, acto seguido aminoró la velocidad con que llevaba el caballo y dió la vuelta para regresar al pueblo.

los...perdi...mos – dijo sofocada y emocionada

asi parece – respondió – ahora bajese! – le ordenó

pero que...

dije que se baje – repitió

solo esto me faltaba – refunfuñaba mientras tomaba el estribo – sola y perdida! donde el diablo perdió las botas! – seguía quejandose y de un salto estaba en el suelo

siga ese camino – le indicó a la izquierda – en una media hora llegará al pueblo

gracias – respondió sarcastica

de nada – contestó del mismo modo y se alejó

aaaa! – gritó exasperada – ahora Elena a caminar – se dijo decidida y emprendió la marcha, había avanzado unos 10 minutos cuando escuchó los cascos de un caballo acercarse detrás de ella

suba – ordenó el recien llegado

no gracias – los pies la mataban pero tenía dignidad y no iba a dejar que un desconocido y por lo visto un delicuente le ordenara y la dejara botada cuando quisiera

vamos señorita – dijo sonriendo de lado rodeandola _hermosa y orgullosa _– pensó – _bueno que querías luego de dejarla a la venia de dios dos veces_ – el camino es largo además hay bandidos y..

eso puedo verlo – respondió con sarcasmo mirandolo a los ojos los cuales brillaban intensamente con el reflejo de la luna – _que ojos tan azules_ – pensó sintiendo algo dentro de sí

jajaja claro – rió con ganas – pero tambien hay coyotes y..

¿coyotes? – preguntó deteniendose de golpe y con algo de miedo

asi es y de los grandes – respondió sonriendo interiormente al lograr su objetivo – con dientes y garras afiladas – continuaba con voz tenebrosa mientras se detenía a su lado simulando con las manos los dientes y las garras – eso sin mencionar a los indios – concluyó con un aire de inocencia –_ está muerta de miedo_ – pensó con satisfacción

_dios mío! coyotes!_ – pensó temerosa, los indios no le preocupaban tanto eran personas despues de todo y probablemente pordría hablar con ellos, suplicar, pero ¿una jauría de coyotes? – de acuerdo – aceptó con voz derrotada estirando la mano para sostenerse de la silla mientras ponía el pie en el estribo pero un mano fué lo que encontró – gracias – dijo levantando la cara quedando cerca muy cerca del rostro de su salvador

_pero que te pasa!_ – se recriminaba – _apenas la conoces, ni siquiera sabes su nombre!_ – se decía viendola con esa mirada penetrante y profunda que poseía – cuantas pecas! – exclamó de pronto

¿¡algún problema! – preguntó indignada levantando la nariz con suficiencia – _pero ¿que le pasa?...que mirada tan profunda, esos labios_ – pensaba hipnotizada

no! es solo que no había visto tantas pecas juntas – respondió sonriendo sacandola de su ensoñacion, mientras le ayudaba a subir pero esta vez delante de él, _¿quien será? Nunca la había visto_

_ay dios! montada en un caballo con un hombre! y además desconocido!_

_que bien se siente estar junto a ella, rayos! que tiene esta mujer!_

_dios mío por favor que lleguemos pronto_ – rogaba, la cercanía de su salvador la perturbaba sobremanera

_será mejor que aumente la velocidad_ – pensó al tiempo que animaba al caballo a acelerar su paso, luego de 10 minutos llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad – hasta aquí la dejo – informó

gra...gracias – respondió turbada al ver como de un salto se encontraba en el suelo y le extendia los brazos para ayudarla a bajar, pero ella no se movía seguía con las manos sobre su regazo

vamos pecosa no tengo toda la noche – la urgió, _necesito alejarme cuanto antes_

pecosa! - respondió indignada saliendo de su turbacion

claro ya te había dicho que tienes muchas – respondió burlon mientras la jalaba de la cintura para bajarla

pero que... – se quejaba al sentir como la bajaba del corcel

servida señorita pecas – sonrio de lado

no soy señorita pecas! – dijo irritada y _a este que le pasa? señorita pecas! Bah!_ – tengo nombre jum!

¿así?

Si! soy Candice Elena Sofia Alejandra cor.. – se detuvo, _casi meto la pata_, pensó al darse cuenta que iba a dar su nombre real y completo

se te olvidó – dijo con falso lamento – claro con ese pergamino de nombres a quien no – continúo burlón

no se me olvidó! – se defendió

si claro – contestó sarcastico mientras se subía a su caballo – un placer Candy – se despedía con una venia

¿Candy? – preguntó extrañada

diminutivo de Candice, me gusta como suena y es más fácil de recordar – _¿recordar? ¿Para que quieres recordar su nombre?_ – estaba jalando las riendas para dar vuelta

espere! – pidió de pronto – ¿quién es usted? – preguntó interesada demasiado interesada, este al escuchar la pregunta pasó las riendas a su mano izquierda y con la derecha desenvainó su espada – _dios mío! que vá a hacer!_ – pensó candy aterrada, pero para su alivio hizo unos movimientos sobre la barda de una casa, tocó el frente de su sombrero, deslizó la mano sobre este de derecha a izquierda y se fué, así sin más sin decir una palabra – _pero que se cree! dejarme así con la palabra en la boca! _ – hablaba sin parar indignada cuando al dar la vuelta vió los trazos que este hiciera, había preguntado al misterioso enmascarado quien era y por respuesta solo recibió "La Z en la pared".

Continuará...

Nota:

hola hola

bueno porfin pude actualizar esta historia jeje espero no se hayan olvidado de ella :( gracias por leer, recuerden sus comentarios son los que nos animan y nos ayudan a mejorar.

P.D. ya actualice A pesar de todo y de todos dense una vuelta por ahi jeje y espero sus coments bye bye

Jaerim


	4. capitulo 4

La Z en la pared

los personajes como saben pertenecen a misuki otra cosilla el fic está inspirado en el zorro de antonio banderas y cristian meier asi se escribe creo jeje para los k vieron la novela tal vez encuentren similitudes pero como dijo chente no es lo mismo pero es igual jaja deseo les guste mi concepto de zorro, ahora si a lo que te truje chencha jejeje saluditos...

CAPITULO IV

Dentro de la habitación una desesperada Doris aguardaba por el regreso de su patrona, se arrepentia una y mil veces de haber accedido a esa idea loca de Ella de vestirse con ropas humildes para salir a pasear por la ciudad, tenia mas de dos horas! dos horas! desde que se habia ido!, el sol ya se habia ocultado y le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado despues de todo no conocía el lugar, tal vez se había perdido! o peor que tal que la habian secuestrado! o capturado los indios!, _Dios mio por favor que esté bien!_ – rogaba cuando escuchó la ventana abrirse – señorita! – dijo con emoción y alivio – ¿¡pero donde se metió! estaba muy preocupada! usted dijo 20 minutos! y se fue por dos horas! estaba a punto de darme el soponcio por la angustia! – hablaba sin parar reclamando

perdoname Doris pero se me fue el tiempo – se excusó – _si claro!; pobre doris preocupada por mi_

lo importante es que esta aqui sana y salva – concordó serenandose – le prepararé el baño – se dirigió a este dando por terminado el asunto

_ay doris! si supieras por las que pase_ – pensó sonriendo mientras miraba un medallón que traía consigo – _¿será de él ó de alguno de los soldados?_ – meditaba observando cuidadosamente el medallon que había encontrado donde la había dejado su misterioso salvador, era redondo con unas ondas en relieve que atrapaban un zafiro en el medio – _parece valioso, mmm no no puede ser de un soldado_ – pensaba sentandose en el borde de la cama, le dió la vuelta y notó que tenía una inscripción – TG – dijo en voz alta

decía señorita – respondió Doris saliendo del baño

oh no! nada Doris – le sonrió ocultando el medallon

el baño está listo, ordenaré que sirvan la cena – dijo saliendo de la habitación

_¿quien eres?, ¿qué significa la "Z" en la pared?, ¿qué es TG?_ – pensaba intrigada sumergiendose en la tina...

**En algún lugar**

Dentro de una cueva luego de una larga cabalgata desde el pueblo, el misterioso enmascarado se despojaba del sombrero, su antifaz y de la capa que le acompañaban en cada una de sus aventuras, mientras su fiel ayudante desencillaba al negro corcel, Él era el único además del sacerdote del pueblo que conocía la verdadera identidad del bandido, mudo desde su nacimiento pese a poder escuchar pero con la habilidad de leer los labios era quizá el único amigo del buscado infractor...

no sabes Bernardo! acabo de conocer a la mujer mas hermosa de toda España! – dijo emocionado – en las afueras de la ciudad, la acabo de salvar – respondió a la pregunta que mediante señas le hizo Bernardo

¿de que la salvaste? – preguntó con señas nuevamente

de un hombre que intentaba violarla – contestó con furia contenida – _afortunadamente escuche sus gritos _– pensó

¿quién es? ¿cómo se llama? – seguía preguntado contagiado por la emoción de su patrón

Candy – respondió con una sonrisa – por su culpa casi me atrapan los soldados de Montero, afortunadamente los dirigía el sargento Garcia y no Rodriguez – frunció un poco el seño mientras se quitaba la camisa para ponerse las ropas de Diego de la Vega

¿y tu medallon? ¿Donde está? – preguntó Bernardo al notar que no lo traía puesto

sorprendido se tocó el lugar en el pecho donde se supone debía estar – debo haberlo perdido mientra huía – dijo en voz alta recordando

Bernardo llamó su atención mostrandole algo que se había caído de la camisa, era un brazalete de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas, con un dije en forma de rosa – CBA – leyó pensativo el grabado en los petalos de lo que parecían ser unas iniciales

¿que quiere decir? – indagó su amigo

no lo sé Bernardo – _pero lo sabré – _se prometió

es tarde no tardaran en buscarte – le recordó

lo sé – respondió con voz cansada – vamos Bernardo es hora de dejar al Zorro y ser Diego de la Vega – concluyó encaminandose a representar su otro papel.

**Casa del Gobernador**

Descansar! Eso es lo que había dicho Antonio, desafortunadamente para Él eso no era posible, al día siguiente sería presentado como Gobernador de Nuestra Señora de los Angeles por lo que entró al que desde ese día sería su despacho y trató de ponerse al corriente con la situación de la ciudad, en esas estaba cuando Doris llegó a informarle que su hermana había despertado y estaba lista para bajar a cenar...

gracias Dorotea, por favor dile que la veo en su habitación – le pidió

si señor, ordenaré que les suban la cena a la recamara de la señorita – acordó

por favor y gracias – respondió levantandose para ir al encuentro de su hermana mientras Doris salía rumbo a la cocina

adelante – dijo Candy a los toquidos en la puerta

hola – saludó el rubio entrando a la habitación

Antonio! ¿Cenaras conmigo? – preguntó contenta de ver a su hermano

claro, la tía dijo que no cenaría y conociendote supuse que no la dejarías pasar – dijo bromeando con ella

Antonio! ¿¡me estás diciendo tragona! – refutó indignada

jajaja tu lo dijiste no yo – respondió con fingida inocencia

ash! me chocas! eres un...

adelante – dijo Antonio a los toquidos en la puerta que detuvieron la riña entre hermanos

¿y cómo estuvo el paseo? – preguntó mientras Doris acomodaba la bandeja haciendo que la colocara torpemente sobre la mesa

genial! – respondió Candy sin pensar

¿asi? – la miró serio – ¿no se suponía que estabas durmiendo? – preguntó del mismo modo mirando a Doris quien se puso sumamente nerviosa

este...bueno...si...pero... ay Antonio! ya me conoces! no aguante la curiosidad y quise salir a explorar un poco y...

le pediste ayuda a la pobre Dorotea ¿no?

Pues... si

ay Candice no se que voy a hacer contigo – se lamentó suspirando

¿Candice? Estas enojado! – afirmó suspirando

no estoy enojado – respondió serio

claro que lo estas! Solo me llamas Candice cuando te enojas – dijo con la mirada triste

no estoy enojado es solo que me preocupo, no conoces la ciudad ni los peligros de esta...

pero de eso se trata! ¿si no salgo como voy a conocerla? – intentaba convencerlo – además en Madrid solía hacerlo y...

en Madrid no lo hacías sola

claro que sí! – objetó al recordar todas la veces que se escapaba para pasear

no Sofía, desde la primera vez que te escapaste te puse vigilancia – confesó

queee! – dijo exaltada – ¿¡me espiabas!

No!

claro que sí! como se le llama a que te vigilen todo el tiempo si no!

CUIDARTE! – respondió seguro con voz mas fuerte de lo normal – te cuidaba – relajó un poco el tono – solo así podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que eras feliz y que nada te pasaría porque había quien te cuidara sin que lo notaras – explicó tomandole la mano

perdoname no pensé en todas las preocupaciones que te he causado – se disculpó apenada

lo sé, pero tambien se que es tu naturaleza y no pienso limitarte – dijo empezando a comer

gracias hermano – se levantó para abrazarlo y darle un beso

por nada hermanita – correspondió a la muestra de cariño

un momento! eso quiere decir que hoy enviaste a alguien a cuidarme? – preguntó de pronto

Sí

¿a quien? – _¿será el enmascarado?_

Eso no te lo voy a decir – dijo picandole la nariz – pero hablando de eso ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? – preguntó curioso

este...no...nada – decía tratando de sonar casual mientras se metía un trozo de tocino a la boca

¿segura? – insistió

ash! ya que mas da! seguramente mi vigilante te contó todo – replicó para luego tomar un poco de jugo

jaja si pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú – dijo sonriendo señalandola con el tenedor

pues verás venía de regreso a la casa cuando zaz! sale un hombre enorme y feo! al principio lo ignore pero luego el... – continúo haciendo ademanes y gestos mientras le contaba lo que había ocurrido

y ¿quien es ese hombre que te ayudo? – preguntó tratando de sonar despreocupado mientras tomaba la copa de vino

No lo se, cuando le pregunté! el muy maleducado! solo sacó su espada y se puso a hacer unos garabatos! – dijo indignada

¿unos garabatos?

Sí, unos garabatos! – repitió algo irritada al recordar – ya luego ví que era una Z lo que...

el Zorro! – exclamó Doris que hasta ese momento se encontraba en silencio ordenando la ropa de Candy

¿¡el Zorro! – repitió intrigada la rubia

_no debe preocuparse amo, el Zorro fué quien la salvó estoy seguro que Él la traera sana y salva a la casa_ – recordaba Antonio las palabras de uno de sus sirvientes cuando el hombre que cuidaba de Candy regresó sin ella diciendo que un enmascarado con capa se la había llevado luego de salvarla de un desalmado en un momento que Él la había perdido de vista

perdon! No debí – se disculpaba al darse cuenta de su intromisión en la plática de sus patrones

no te preocupes Dorotea – habló el rubio saliendo de su recuerdo

Doris Antonio Doris – le retó Candy

ok Doris – dijo divertido conocía la manía de su hermana por cambiarle el nombre a la gente por uno segun ella mas bonito – cuentanos ¿quién es el Zorro? – preguntó interesado

la esperanza de nuestro pueblo – dijo con seguridad

¿esperanza? – preguntó desconcertada y curiosa la rubia

Sí, la esperanza de un futuro mejor donde no exista la injusticia! – respondió hablando con pasión – el Zorro es nuestro héroe señor, ayuda a los mas necesitados y a todo al que esté en peligro! – decía con admiración

vaya! Así que un héroe! – expresó Candy sorprendida – _bueno eso no le quita lo maleducado_ – pensó indignada al recordar – _pecosa yo bah!_

Pues cuando lo vea le agradeceré haber salvado a mi curiosa hermana – dijo revolviendole el pelo

jaja ya Antonio – pedía agarrando la mano de su hermano

¿y tu brazalete? – preguntó tomandole la muñeca al notar que no lo traía

_oh! rayos!_ – pensó – me lo quité mientras me bañaba, ya sabes para no mojarlo – le sonrió – _debo encontrarlo_ – pensaba

muy bien señorita – decía mientras se levantaba – me voy para que ahora SI duermas – dijo guiñando un ojo y se dio la vuelta para salir – ah! – se detuvo – mañana quiero ver ese brazalete en su lugar – sentenció y salió de la habitación

rayos! rayos! rayos! ¿¡ahora que voy a hacer! – se quejaba

¿pasa algo señorita? – indagó Doris al ver la preocupación de su patrona

ay Doris! pasa que perdí el brazalete – dijo entre derrotada, triste y preocupada – _a menos que..._

¿no puede reemplazarlo con algun otro? – preguntó inocentemente

No Doris – negó con la cabeza – ese brazalete es único! representa mi linaje, el lugar que ocupo dentro de la familia, es lo único que tengo de mis padres – se le quebró la voz en la última parte

lo siento señorita – se acercó a consolarla

bueno, llorando no soluciono nada! – se levantó de pronto tallandose los ojos y se encaminó al baño, enseguida salió vestida nuevamente con las ropas anteriores

pero señorita! ¿¡que piensa hacer! – decía una alarmada Doris

solucionar mi problema – dijo decidida mientras buscaba algo en un cajón – enseguida vuelvo y Doris! Ni una palabra a mi hermano – ordenó antes de salir por la ventana

_dios mío protegela!_ – pidió interiormente por su ama

**Cerca de Nuestra Señora de los Angeles**

Dentro de un carruaje un joven se quejaba...

debimos esperar a mañana padre – repetía

de ninguna manera – replicó el hombre – es nuestro deber presentarnos cuanto antes con el nuevo Gobernador – decía seguro

lo sé, pero que tal que ya está dormido – pretextaba, lo cierto es que no le gustan ese tipo de reuniones y rehuye de ellas cada que puede

¿¡durmiendo! Por favor quien duerme a las...

10 de la noche padre – le remarcó

¿¡10 de la noche! Pero si eran las 8 cuando salimos! – expresó sorprendido

No padre, eran las 8 cuando decidiste venir – le corrigió – pero luego de las mil vueltas que diste buscando que ofrecerle como presente nos dieron las nueve de la noche mas el tiempo en el camino...

Si si ya entendi! – interrumpio con fastidio

_ay abuelo entre mas viejo..._

pues bueno, ni modo! tendremos que regresar por donde venimos – dijo manoteando al aire

le diré a Jaime que dé vuelta a la hacienda – concordó, acto seguido asomó la cabeza por la ventanita del carruaje para hablarle al cochero cuando la silueta de una joven que caminaba con la cabeza agachada llamó su atención – _es ella! Candy!_

Jaime detente – pidió al cochero

¿que pasa hijo? – indagó el padre al notar que el cochero se detenía

nada padre, recordé que debo hacer algo – respondió abriendo la puerta de la diligencia

¿¡a estas horas! – replicó – pero ¿¡a donde vas! ¿¡Cómo vas a regresarte! – decía preocupado

no te preocupes iré por un caballo a casa de Stear y Archie – dijo cerrando la puerta e indicando al cochero regresar a la hacienda –_ ¿a dónde se fué? ¿qué hará a estas horas? ¿será que se perdió? _– pensaba intrigado y preocupado mientras caminaba y la buscaba con la mirada, al doblar en la esquina ahí estaba! con la mirada perdida en el camino se notaba que algo buscaba – buenas noches – le saludó

_esa voz_ – pensó levantando la mirada para encontrarse con el hombre mas guapo que sus ojos habían visto, que no eran pocos, alto de cabello castaño un poco largo, brazos y piernas fuertes segun pudo apreciar conforme lo recorria con la mirada y su boca! dios mío! esa boca! pero ahí no paró el asunto sus ojos! sus ojos eran brillantes y profundos como el mar! – ¡_que hombre!_

¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó al notar que no hablaba

este..no...digo...

sonrio en sus adentros al percibir que la había puesto nerviosa – es muy tarde para que ande sola por esta zona de la ciudad, podría ser peligroso... – continúo

sé cuidarme gracias – le cortó el sermón saliendo del asombro inicial, si algo detestaba es que la trataran como una damisela inutil

si claro – respondió irónico – _como si no hubiera tenido que salvarla hace un par de horas_ – pensó sonriendo de medio lado

_santo cielo! ¿¡has visto una sonrisa mas hermosa!_ – estaba como bajo encantamiento no podía dejar de verlo – _¡ay pero que idiota! ¡deja de pensar tonterias! _– se regañó mentalmente

¿le gusta lo que vé? – preguntó divertido haciendola sonrojar al instante

No! de hecho me estaba preguntando que esperaba para irse! – respondió haciendose la digna al sentirse descubierta

estoy esperando a que me diga que hace aquí SOLA para escoltarla a su casa – dijo viedola con firmeza

pero quien se cree que es!

oh que descuido el mío! – exclamó como si hubiera olvidado respirar – Diego de la Vega a sus pies – se presentó tomando su mano para besarla en el dorso

Ca..Candice Sofía Andley – correspondió nerviosa el saludo flexionando ligeramente las rodillas – _vamos Elena! tranquila! no es el primer hombre guapo que ves, deja de temblar!_ – se regañaba

_lo que pensé una señorita de sociedad _– pensó al ver los modales de la pecosa – p_ero que hará vestida así y a esta..._

un placer conocerlo – mencionó ella haciendolo dejar de lado sus cavilaciones – ahora si me disculpa debo seguir buscando – se despidió y empezó a caminar con la cabeza agachada viendo cada centimetro del suelo por donde pasaba

si me permite puedo ayudarla – dijo caminando a la par con ella

gracias no quisiera molestar – respondió sin mirarlo – _lo que no quiero es tenerlo cerca! Me pone nerviosa y..._

no es molestia, ¿qué está buscando? – preguntó observando detenidamente el suelo mientras seguía avanzando junto a ella

un brazalete – respondió sin mirarlo concentrada en la empedrada calle – _pero que hombre mas necio! y guapo tiene una boca que.. – pensaba – Candice Elena Sofía Alejandra – _se regañaba cuando lo escuchó hablar

¿brazalete? – repitió curioso – _¿será el mismo que cayó de mi camisa?_ – mmm ¿y como es?

Pues es de plata con un dije en forma de rosa – respondió obviando a propósito las esmeraldas

oh vaya! y ¿es valioso? – preguntó mientras fingía buscar pues ahora estaba seguro no lo encontraria en el suelo

ella le miró y frunciendo el ceño le dijo – si no lo fuera! no estaría SOLA en medio de la noche en una ciudad que apenas conozco buscandolo!

claro claro – _pero que mujer! se vé adorable cuando se enoja_ – pensaba – se le notan mas las pecas

¿cómo dice? ¿¡me llamó pecosa!

No no, disculpeme – _tarado lo dijiste en voz alta!_ – se regañó – no fue mi intención molestarla

está bien – aceptó las disculpas manoteando al aire – ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y ayudeme a seguir buscando – le ordenó

solo asintió con una sonrisa – _debo hacer que deje de buscar – _pensó luego de un rato_ – no lo va a encontrar y..._ – pensaba cuando la voz de ella llegó a sus oidos

es inútil! – se quejó – no podré encontrarlo – resignada con voz triste muy triste al recordar que era lo único cercano a sus padres

_Candy _– pensó conmovido por la tristeza de ella y un deseo de abrazarla y consolarla se apoderó de Él, decidido avanzó hacia ella

que le voy a decir a Antonio! – se lamentó casi al punto del llanto

Antonio – repitió deteniendose en seco – _¿quien será Antonio?_ – se preguntaba intrigado y ¿molesto?

y todo por culpa de ese bandido! – expresó de pronto cambiando el tono de voz a uno de rabia

¿bandido? ¿Qué bandido? – preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

ya decía yo que no eran buenas sus intenciones cuando regresó por mí – hablaba sin parar ignorando la pregunta – seguramente vió el brazalete y pensó que era costoso, como no se me ocurrió! – estaba furiosa – y yo como una tonta agradeciendole – ironizó

_¡maldición!_ – pensó con impotencia al escucharla pensar mal de Él – señorita estoy seguro que...

ah pero esto no se queda así! – sentenció dando vuelta para dirigirse a su casa

señorita Candice ¿a donde va? – preguntó emparejandose

a mi casa! a donde mas! – estaba realmente furiosa, indignada

lo siento no quise molestarla – respondió "apenado" – _en momentos como estos odio tener que fingir_ – pensó al tener que disculparse cuando era ella quien debía hacerlo

oh no! Perdoneme usted – rectificó apenada – lo siento no debí tratarlo así, despues de todo usted no tiene la culpa de nada, lo único que ha hecho es tratar de ayudarme – dijo sonriendole

no se preocupe no hace falta que se disculpe, _con esa sonrisa me basta_ – esto último solo lo pensó

¿sabe donde puedo encontrar al Zorro? – preguntó luego de avanzar un poco

¿al Zorro? Pero ¿para que quiere ver al Zorro? – fingió ignorancia – _ya sabe quien soy!, wow zorro! tan impresionada la dejaste! que ya hasta preguntó por ti!_ – pensó sonriendo

pues porque el Zorro es quien tiene mi brazalete – le informó sin mirarlo – además yo encontré algo que Él perdió – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

¿así? Y ¿que es? – preguntó fingiendo desinteres

un medallón – respondió deteniendose habían llegado a su casa

no se preocupe señorita – contestó – estoy seguro que pronto tendrá su brazalete de vuelta – le sonrió – _como que me dicen el Zorro! _– se dijo

gracias Diego, fué un gusto conocerle – y de un hueco que había en la pata del arbol sacó un palo amarrado a una cuerda – buena noches – se despidió para luego lanzar la cuerda a una rama y subir por ella

buenas noches – respondió mientas veía con asombro la manera tan peculiar de entrar a la propiedad, estuvo parado hasta que la vió columpiarse para caer a un balcón y entrar por la ventana de este – _toda una tarzan_ – pensó sonriendo mientras se giraba, le esperaba un largo camino a la hacienda.

Al entrar a su habitación vió a Doris dar vueltas tronandose los dedos de las manos como una desquiciada – _pobre Doris está precoupada_ – pensó sintiendose culpable – ya estoy aquí – dijo para llamar su atención estaba tan nerviosa y pensativa que ni siquiera la escuchó entrar

santo cielo señorita! usted va a hacer que me de el soponcio! – exclamó preocupada y aliviada

perdóname Doris, no era mi intención preocuparte – se disculpó la rubia

está bien señorita – medió – pero cuenteme encontró el brazalete – preguntó con interes

No – dijo triste – pero al menos ahora sé quien lo tiene – completó con mirada misteriosa

me alegra, espero pueda recuperarlo para mañana – habló con sinceridad

yo también Doris..yo también – concordó

bueno señorita me voy a dormir – dijo bostezando – duerma bien y descanse – recomendó antes de salir

gracias, descansa Doris – le deseó amablemente mientras la veía salir

estaba agotada, tantas cosas en un solo día no hay cuerpo que lo resista, pero Candy estaba entusiasmada! cansada pero entusiasmada, era su primer día en Nuestra Señora de los Angeles y ya había sido salvada por un enmascarado bandido ladron de brazaletes, _muy ladrón pero con una mirada que me desarma_ – pensó de pronto mientras se cambiaba – además había visto una pelea! con espadas, puños, patadas y toda la cosa hasta humo hubo! y ni que decir de la persecución! la adrenalina que sintió al ver que los soldados casi los alcanzan! y la satisfacción de ganarles al lograr huir de ellos!, algo le decía que su vida de ahora en adelante iba a ser todo menos aburrida, sobre todo luego de conocer al guapisimo Diego de la Vega –_ solo espero poder recuperar el brazalete antes que Antonio pegunte por él de nuevo_ – se decía preocupada mientras se metía bajo las sabanas – _ahora a dormir! porque mañana lo primero que harás será buscar al tal Zorro_ – decidió cerrando los ojos dispuesta a descansar.

En la habitación de Antonio unos toquidos quebraron el relajante silencio...

pase – respondió el ojiazul a ellos

señor – dijo un hombre alto de ojos marron y cabello castaño

regresó ya – afirmó aliviado

si hace 10 minutos – informó

todo bien – inquirió deseoso de que no haya ocurrido ningun percance

Sí, un joven se acercó a ella y la escoltó hasta la casa – respondió

¿un joven?, ¿que joven? – decía intrigado

le escuché decir que su nombre es Diego de la Vega

Diego de la Vega – dijo pensativo – es el joven que nos ayudó hoy con los indios! – expresó sorprendido de la casualidad

según pude averiguar con los sirvientes es hijo de Don Alejandro de la Vega – explicaba

¡el General de los Ejercitos del Rey! – contestó claramente sorprendido

asi es señor

vaya! Esto si que es una sorpresa – dijo distraído – muchas gracias Tomás puedes irte a descansar – lo despidió

gracias señor – hizo una ligera reverencia

y Tom! – le llamó antes de que saliera – no me digas señor, recuerda que somos primos – le sonrió gentilmente

lo sé Antonio, descansa – diciendo esto salió de ahí, cuanto hacía desde que siendo niños, Él al ser menor llamaba señor a su primo Antonio como un juego entre los dos y aún no podía eliminar esa costumbre.

Mauro Tomás Mendoza Cortes de Altamira Andley huerfano de padre y madre desde los 7 años llegó a vivr a casa de sus primos los Cortes de Altamira Andley por orden del tío Guillermo hermano de su madre, luego que sus padres murieran a manos de unos rebeldes camino a Barcelona, afortunadamente ese día Él se había quedado en casa de su tía Pauna la madre de Antonio y Candy, pasaría unos días jugando con sus primos de 10 y 3 años respectivamente, la noticia de la muerte de sus padres conmocionó a la familia haciendo que Pauna corriera al lugar de la tragedia, su hermana gemela Rose Mary había muerto! no podía ni quería creerlo, necesitaba verlo con sus ojos y sin importar la adevertencia de los demás tomó un caballo y salió disparada al lugar donde su hermana yacía muerta, nunca imaginó lo caro que pagaría haber ido, desde ese día no supieron más de ella, la buscaron por mucho tiempo pero no lograron encontrarla, marcando para siempre a los Cortes de Altamira al perder el mismo día a las gemelas.

Desde ese día se formó un vínculo entre los tres dificil de romper, Antonio y Tom como lo llama Candy prometieron cuidar siempre de la pequeña Alejandra, promesa que han cumplido al pie de la letra siendo Tom quien la cuida y protege en cada una de sus escapadas desde la primera vez que lo hizo cuando tenía doce años y Antonio quien la guía y aconseja además de cubrirla con la tía.

Antes de ir a su habitación decidió ir a la de su prima, quería asegurarse que no hubiera escapado de nuevo, tocó suavemente la puerta pero nadie respodió –_ será que ya se durmió_ – pensó – _mejor me voy! mañana le daré la sopresa – pensó sonriendo al imaginar la cara de su prima cuando le viera – pero, ¿si escapó de nuevo?_ – esta idea le hizo abrir la puerta, acostada con el cabello revuelto y abrazando una almoada estaba su querida prima, mas que su prima su hermana, con una sonrisa cerró la puerta y se encaminó a su habitación tranquilo y satisfecho de haber cumplido un día más la responsabilidad que empezó con la inocente promesa entre dos niños unidos por la perdida de sus madres.

Poco a poco cesó el movimiento en la casa, los sirvientes terminaron sus tareas y se fueron a descansar a la espera de un nuevo día, todo era calma algo normal si tomamos en cuenta que pasaba de la media noche, en su habitación Candy dormía profundamente, el cansancio finalmente la había vencido sumiendola en un delicioso y placentero estado de relajación, jamás imaginó que un par de ojos de mirada color mar la contemplaban en silencio delineando y grabando en su memoria cada parte de su rostro, la vió moverse por lo que rapidamente se ocultó tras la cortina del balcón, _falsa alarma_ – pensó al notar que no se había despertado y caminó hasta quedar al lado de la cama, maldijo por lo bajo al ver que se había destapado lo suficiente para ver el escote del camison mostrando una parte de sus senos – _vamos serenate! no es la primera mujer a la que le ves los senos _– se decía – _además solo es una pequeña parte_ – seguía diciendose trantando de desviar la mirada – otra maldición hizo acto de presencia cuando al bajar la mirada notó que también tenía descubierta una pierna – _será mejor que salga de aquí o..._– pero era demasiado tarde, Ella había despertado.

Continuara...

Nota:

hola hola un capitulo mas de esta historia ya saben dejen sus coments si algo no les gusta no duden en hacerlo saber ;)

bye bye


	5. Capitulo 5

**La Z en la pared**

CAPITULO V

una..dos..tres vueltas en la cama, dios mío! haciá un calor de los infiernos! como dormir asi!, si bien el cansancio la venció haciendola dormir tranquilamente un buen rato, el calor hizo su trabajo y llevaba rato tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño, dio otro giro quedando de lado pero al parecer no estaba a gusto por lo que acomodó la espalda haciendola quedar casi boca arriba, todo estos movimientos los había hecho sin siquiera abrir los ojos pero la sensación de estar siendo observada aunado a la extraña impresión de que alguien estaba parado al pie de su cama la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe...

auxi... – una mano ahogó su voz

tranquila...,no le haré daño – aseguró el intruso al notar el miedo en ella

uumm uumm – trataba en vano de hacerse escuchar

¿promete no gritar?

Umju – el pujido y un asentimiento de cabeza fue la afirmativa respuesta

de acuerdo – dijo para luego retirar la mano

¿¡esta loco! – fué el reclamo inmediato mientras saltaba de la cama al sentirse liberada

prometió no gritar – le recordó recorriendola con la mirada – _luce hermosa con el cabello suelto_

no estoy gritando! – rebatió mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada – pero puedo hacerlo – le retó mientras seguia buscando algo con los ojos

No, no lo hará – dijo burlonamente y sonriendo de medio lado

_esa sonrisa!_ – estaba desconcertada

¿buscas esto? – le mostró una bata la cual ella le arrebato de inmediato – _está nerviosa_ – pensó satisfecho

¿¡que quiere! – se ponía la bata – ¿!a que ha venido! – preguntaba con una rudeza y valor que estaba lejos de sentir pero no quería que notara su turbación y nerviosismo

vine por mi medallón y... a traerle esto – le mostró algo que tenía en su puño

¡mi brazalete! – dijo emocionada y feliz avanzando hacia Él

no tan deprisa – levantó la mano evitando que tomara el brazalete –_ maldicion! esta mujer va a volverme loco!_ – se lamentaba al ver su bien formada anatomía por debajo del delgado camison ya que no se habia amarrado la bata

es mío! dé..démelo! – titubeo en su exigencia al notar la mirada que este le dió – _que tiene este hombre! dios! esa mirada!_

mi medallón – le recordó aún con la mano arriba

primero MI! brazalete – mantuvo su postura _está loco si cree que le daré el medallón para que luego huya con mi brazalete_

de acuerdo – aceptó el bandido bajando la mano y estirando el brazo a lo que la rubia respondió de inmediato tomando la ansiada joya

ahora mi medallón – pidió – _debo irme cuanto antes_

tome! – dijo rudamente estirando el brazo con el medallón que había sacado de un cajón junto a la cama, todo esto sin mirarlo, asi que no vió cuando este se acercó, solo sintió que tomaba su mano haciendo que una corriente electrica naciera con ese toque subiendo por su brazo para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo, _eres hermosa_ le escuchó susurrar cerca muy cerca de su oído haciendola estremecer por completo, turbada y nerviosa reunió fuerzas de donde no las había y decidida a ponerlo en su lugar volvió el rostro, alzó la mirada y levantó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero Él fué más rápido y la detuvo tomadola de la mano y la pegó completamente a su cuerpo, lo siguiente que supo es que unos labios suaves y dulces estaban sobre los suyos, nunca antes había experimentado sensación mas deliciosa, sentía las piernas temblar, levantó los brazos y cercó su cuello con ellos, estaba entregandose por completo al apasionado beso que el enmascarado le habia robado, un momento! se estaba dejando besar! y por un desconocido! a quien ni siquiera le conocía el rostro mucho menos el nombre!...

¡vayase! – exigió luego de romper abruptamente el beso y la cercanía

Candy! – dijo desconcertado y aun con la voz ronca

¡que se vaya! – estaba enfadada, quería golpearlo! pero extrañamente no podía! solo atinó a correrlo, debía correrlo o se lanzaría sobre Él pero no exactamente a golpearlo

volveremos a vernos – y sin decir mas salió por el mismo lugar que había entrado,

_volveremos a vernos_ – repitió Candy, era una promesa que para Ella fue mas bien una amenaza, una tentadora amenaza, corrió a cerrar la ventana o al menos esa era su intención, _si claro! Lo que quieres es verlo!_ – se burló de si misma mientras lo veía perderse en el horizonte.

**Camino a la cueva**

Galopaba a rienda suelta sobre su negro caballo "tornado" rápido y ágil como el viento, le había encontrado solo y perdido en la llanura siendo apenas un potrillo, de caracter tan impredecible como la trayectoria de un tornado era su fiel compañero de aventuras, y esta vez no era la excepción solo que esta vez no habían enfrentado indios, no habían combatido bandidos ni mucho menos peleado con soldados! esta vez había combatido contra Él mismo...

_¿¡como es posible que me haya dejado llevar!_ – cavilba con el viento golpeando su cara – _ella es una dama! y yo...yo soy un bandido, un bandido que no puede aspirar al amor de ninguna mujer ¡mucho menos el de una señorita como Ella!,_ mi pecosa – dijo en medio de un suspiro – ¿que desde cuando es mi pecosa? – preguntó al caballo que había relinchado – pues no lo sé tornado, solo sé que la conozco hace a penas unas horas pero la siento tan cercana _que es como si la conociera hace decadas_ – sonreía ilusionado deteniendo un poco el caballo acababan de llegar a la entrada de la cueva – Bernardo! ¿¡Que haces aquí hombre! – le reprendió suavemente al verlo sentado esperando por Él

te estaba esperando – respondió con sus acostumbradas señas

debiste ir a descansar!, no es necesario que me esperes despierto siempre – le regañó

lo sé pero que tal que resultas herido! ¿¡Quien va a curarte si no estoy! Además ni modo que vayas sangrando o cojeando vestido de Zorro hasta mi habitación – refutaba ayudandole con tornado

en eso tienes razón hombre, tendremos que decirle a stear que invente algo para comunicarnos – sonrió traviezamente

que! no! No! que quiere que exploté con todo y cueva! – respondió con pánico en sus ojos

jajaja vamos Bernardo! Stear es muy bueno con sus inventos! Es cierto que a veces fallan y explotan pero...

¿¡a veces! – contestó incrédulo

ok casi siempre! pero no puedes negar que la bombas de humo son un éxito para los escapes además las modificaciones que le hizo a las pistolas que tal – refutó

eso no pienso negarlo pero piensalo muy bien antes – rogó con cara de sufrimiento ya que al pobre le había tocado ser conejillo de Stear en numerosas ocasiones

de acuerdo! de acuerdo! de todas formas debemos esperar a que Él y Archie regresen de su misión – sonrió invitandole a tomar el pasadiso que daba a su habitación, ya en ella se despidieron dispuestos a descansar mañana sería otro día.

**Carcel "el caiao"**

El Sargento García rendía informe de la fallida persecución de la noche anterior, ni modo! le tocaba escuchar los regaños y reclamos del Capitan Rodriguez, pobre García pero bueno veamoslo por el lado amable mejor el Capitan y no los gritos del Comandante Montero aparte del seguro castigo por incompetente! en esas estaban cunado un joven rubio bien parecido hizo acto de presencia en la entrada del penal...

Buenos Días – saludó amablemente a los uniformados que lo vieron extrañados era la primera vez que lo veían no era del pueblo eso era seguro

Buenos Días – el Sargento fué quien respondió al saludo con amabilidad

se encuentra el Comandante Montero – preguntó del mismo modo

¿quien lo busca? – fué la seca respuesta del Capitan

Antonio Andley – respondió con un tono diferente al notar la actitud de este

el Comandante no se encuentra – seguía del mismo modo

en ese caso dígale que vaya a mi casa en cuanto llegue – respondió, sin dar más explicaciones se dió vuelta para salir del lugar

quién será ese hombre mi Capitán – preguntó intrigado el sargento

supongo que el nuevo Gobernador – respondió sin darle mucha importancia

mi Capitán no debió tratarlo así, Él es el representante del Rey y...

callese! García! – le cortó

si mi Capitán – se cuadró

vaya a cumplir con su deber – le ordenó para luego adentrarse en las instalaciones de la cárcel.

Luego de su fallida visita a "el caiao" Antonio dió una vuelta por el centro del pueblo, era pintoresco y tranquilo ideal para una vida sencilla y llena de paz...

auxilioooooo – una mujer que era agredida por los soldados gritaba con desespero pero aunque la plaza estaba llena de gente nadie se atrevía a ayudarla

¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó acercándose

esta mujer no ha pagado los impuestos – contestó un soldado rudamente

pero es que ya los pagué! – aseguraba la mujer

eso no fué suficiente – le refutó un soldado apretando fuertemente el brazo de ella

tome – dijo Él dándole una bolsita

el soldado la tomó un poco desconfiado y la abrió, sorprendido vió que había monedas de oro suficiente para pagar los impuestos de la mujer por los siguientes 6 meses – con esto basta – habló por fin el soldado

claro que es suficiente! – habló con firmeza – espero no vuelvan a molestarla lo que les dí cubre la cuota de 6 meses – dijo del mismo modo viéndolos fijamente a lo que no les quedó más remedio que asentir e irse

¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó a la mujer

eh si gracias – respondió desconcertada todavía

no fué nada – respondió con amabilidad

Karen Klaise – se presentó con acento distinto

Antonio Andley, mucho gusto señorita Klaise – hizo lo propio

el gusto es mío Don Antonio – hizo una leve inclinación

usted no es española ¿verdad? – más que pregunta era afirmación

mis padres son ingleses, yo nací aquí en América – respondió sonriendo empezando a caminar

oh! con razón su acento – contestó del mismo modo

fué un placer conocerlo pero debo irme – se detuvo y estiró la mano en señal de despedida

el placer fué mío – recibió la mano depositando un suave beso – si me permite puedo escoltarla

gracias pero no es necesario, con permiso – se excusó y se alejó presurosa del lugar

_hermosa muy hermosa_ – pensó regresando sobre sus pasos dispuesto a irse a casa, caminó un par de cuadras y llegó a su calle pero aún le faltaban otras 4 ya que era la última casa de la calle, habría ido en una de las diligencias pero quería conocer un poco el pueblo, a la gente...por fin llegó, una empleada le abrió, hizo nota mental de conseguir una llave, al verlo le informó que había unas personas esperandolo...

¿quienes son? – cuestionó con curiosidad caminando por el jardín

Don Alejandro De la Vega y sus hijos – contestó la empleada entrando a la casa – su tía los está atendiendo – terminó diciendo

y mi hermana? Se ha levantado ya? – preguntó

Sí, hace rato, pero salió a dar una vuelta por el pueblo

¿sola?

No, con Dorotea

ya veo, gracias Josefina – dijo a la empleada y se encaminó a la sala donde seguramente estaría su tía con las visitas

Buen día – saludó educadamente

hijo mira quien vino a vernos! – exclamó la tía feliz

Don Alejandro – le saludó sonriendo amablemente

muchacho! Pero como has crecido – dijo levantandose para saludarle

ha pasado mucho tiempo – le recordó sonriendo

es verdad! Recuerdas a Eleonor? – señaló a su hija

un poco, era muy pequeño cuando deje de verla – respondió – gusto en verla de nuevo Eleonor – se dirigió a ella

Antonio, ya eres todo un hombre – respondió con amabilidad

todavía recuerdo cuando llegabamos de visita – intervino la tía – no se te despegaba ni un instante – sonrió al recordar

jaja es cierto – corroboró Don Alejandro – cuantos años tenias ¿4?

Sofía no había nacido asi que sí, mas o menos – afirmó

a mi hijo Diego no le conocías, nació cuando estabamos en Sevilla – lo presentaba

Diego gusto en volver a verlo – le saludó extendiendo el brazo hacia Él

el gusto es mío Sr. Gobernador – dijo con propiedad

¿cómo? Ya se conocían? – preguntó Eleonor confundida

su hermano tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarnos ayer – respondió sin entrar en detalles, luego de las primeras impresiones continuaron poniendose al corriente con sus vidas, pasados unos 15 minutos...

se quedarn a comer verdad – mas que una invitación parecía una exigencia de Emilia pero entendasmosla en un mundo totalmente desconocido y diferente el hecho de encontrar gente conocida y de su mismo nivel social era casi un milagro además que los De la Vega habían sido sus amigos más cercanos cuando estos vivían en Barcelona

claro! nos encantaría – aceptó inmediatamente Don alejandro

Antonio hijo manda a llamar por favor a Sofía – pidió la tía, estaba emocionada platicando que se había olvidado de ella

no será posible tía So...

¿cómo? – le interrumpió con un claro gesto de disgusto

Ella fué a dar una vuelta por el pueblo – respondió con firmeza como si le hubiera otorgado el permiso de hacerlo o candy se llevaría una buena por parte de la tía

ya veo, ¿sola? – hizo la pregunta obligada, si había ido sola era clara señal que se había escapado

No, Tom y Dorotea fueron con ella – le dijo

_¿quien demonios es Tom!_? – pensó Terry intrigado y celoso, muy celoso

bien, con permiso iré a ordenar que sirvan – se excusó la tía

no habían pasado cinco minutos... - Sr. Gobernador le ruego me disculpe pero había olvidado que tengo una cita con el juez – dijo con fingida preocupación –_ lo que quiero es ir a buscar a Candy_

no te preocupes Diego y por favor...solo dime Antonio – pidió amablemente

de acuerdo – asintió con una sonrisa – padre, hermana – dijo a modo de despedida – acto seguido abandonó la sala y se encaminó a buscar por el pueblo a la dueña de sus pensamientos

minutos después Emilia regresó a la sala donde le aclararon la ausencia de Diego, luego de una rica comida, pasaron a un pequeño salón que la tía había decidido usar para pasar la tarde cosiendo, platicaban amenamente cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente...

¡Don Antonio! – Dorotea decía una agitada Doris con patente pánico y preocupación en la voz

¿qué pasa Doris! – preguntó extrañado empezando a sentir un intensa preocupación al notar el estado de Ella – ¿¡dónde está Sofía! – preguntó con aprehensión temiendo a la respuesta

la señorita – decía sin poder hablar

¿¡qué le pasó a mi nieta! – cuestionó visiblemente preocupada levantando un poco la voz

¡se la llevaron presa! – soltó de golpe

¡QUE! – todos los presentes estaban conmocionados

¿!cómo! – Exclamó Eleanor

¿¡qué estás diciendo! – decía Antonio

¿¡qué fué lo que paso! – preguntaba la tía

tranquilos dejen a la joven hablar – medió Don Alejandro – haber muchacha cuentanos que fue lo que paso

Doris tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido a los presentes...

_flash back_

_Desde que se levantó, Candy decidió que iría a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, sentía gran curiosidad por lo desconocido por lo que una visita a la plaza y los alrededores pintaba bien para pasar la mañana, luego de desayunar junto a Doris le pidió la acompañara para que le enseñara el lugar, salieron juntas vistiendo las dos del mismo modo..._

_wow Doris este lugar es muy bonito – decia impresionada al ver las pintorescas casas, llevaban caminando varias calles y es que Candy quería conocer cada una!_

_Sí es precioso – contestó sin mucho ánimo, dios mio! la señorita es incansable – pensó ya que tenían mas de una hora deambulando por el pueblo_

_¿que será ese alboroto? – pensó intrigada al ver algunas personas amontonadas como observando algo – vamos Doris – la jaló del brazo para dirigirse a donde estaba el alboroto_

_señorita sera mejor que no, podemos meternos en problemas – trataba de disuadirla_

_no te preocupes Doris no nos pasará nada – le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo_

_si usted lo dice – aceptó no muy convencida_

_al llegar se dieron cuenta que los soldados estaban golpeando con saña a un hombre mayor bastante mayor, y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los presentes hacía nada por ayudarle, Candy sintió que un fuego consumía sus venas..._

_¿¡cómo era posible que golpearan a este hombre que era prácticamente un anciano! – pensaba totalmente indignada - !no puedo permitirlo! – pensando y actuando – ¡S U E L T E N L O! – gritó con fuerza y furia centelleando en sus ojos_

_sorprendidos por la petición nada amable los soldados voltearon a verla - ¿¡quién lo dice! – preguntó burlón uno de ellos_

_¿¡una sirvienta! – dijo otro irónico al verle las ropas_

_por primera vez en su vida Candy lamentó no ir vestida de acuerdo a su status – NO! – replicó con firmeza – ¡lo dice la hermana del Gobernador! – dijo con seguridad y con una retadora mirada_

_los soldados se sorprendieron por lo dicho pero minutos después estallaron en carcajadas – ¡la hermana del Gobernador! – repetían entre risas_

_y supongo que el Rey es su padrino! – se burló otro_

_así es – afirmó segura_

_lo que yo creo es que usted está loca – dijo un tercer soldado que recien llegaba_

_¡loca su abuela! – le gritó_

_más respeto señorita – le regañó el soldado que no era otro que el Capitan Rodriguez_

_¿respeto? Y ¿¡que respeto le mostraron ustedes a este hombre! – le gritaba sin nigún remordimiento_

_vuelve a gritar y.._

_¿ ¡ Y QUE! ¡TRIO DE SALVAJES! – gritó de nuevo retandolo_

_¡S U F I C I E N T E! – le gritó el Capitán furioso_

_¿¡cómo se atreve a gritarle de ese modo a una dama! – le reclamó un cuarto hombre_

_NO se meta De la Vega! – le espetó el Capitán_

_claro que me meto!, es iconcebible el trato para con la señorita – seguía reclamando_

_¡ESTOY HARTO! – gritó exasperado y furioso – Godines!_

_Si mi Capitán_

_llevenselos al Caiao!_

_pero que! - replicó Terry  
_

_ por alterar el orden publico, falta de respeto y desacato a la autoridad – dijo con firmeza_

_ esto es un atropello – decía Terry_

_¡no tienen ningún derecho! – replicaba Candy – ¡avisale a mi hermano! – le gritó a Doris_

_Doris corrió a avisarle a Antonio mientras Tom que se había mantenido oculto para no mostrarse ante Candy los seguía de cerca dispuesto a intervenir de ser necesario, no acudió a ayudarla porque sabía que Ella podía defenderse, en peores situaciones había estado pero aún así iba detrás pendiente de los movimientos de los soldados_

_fin de flash back_

¡QUE! – era Eleonor

¿¡mi hijo también está preso! – Don Alejandro estaba alarmado – no perdamos tiempo! vamos a "el caiao" los sacaremos inmediatamente – dijo decidido empezando a moverse seguido de Antonio, y es que cuando de Diego se trataba no existía poder humano que lo detuviese.

en las calles del pueblo unos jovenes corrían a toda velocidad...

continuara...

Nota:

hola hola como les prometí aqui está el cap 5 espero les guste, por mas que traté no pude publicar ayer, si Dios lo permite nos vemos en unos dias espero poder actualizar antes del siguiente Domingo, A pesar de Todo lo actualizo si Dios nos presta vida el miercoles, DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS que se me hayan ido.

bye

Jari


	6. Capitulo 6

**La Z en la pared**

CAPITULO VI

Sentado comodamente detrás de su escritorio el Comandante Montero fumaba un puro, había ido personalmente a Santa Rosa por unas armas no le convenía que el Zorro intentara algo, así que decidió no arriesgarse dejando esa importante misión a sus ineptos soldados, satisfecho y relajado estiró los pies sobre el escritorio, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un agitado Sargento García que irrumpía sin tocar...

mi comandante – fué el apurado saludo de un nervioso García

¿¡que paaasa García! – respondió con irritación – ¿¡porqué entras sin tocar! – lo regañó

Don Alejandro y...y...el Sr...

de que hablas? No te entiendo nada – lo interrumpio groseramente, el sargeto García iba a responder pero no fue necesario porque en ese momento acompañados por un soldado llegaron a la oficina los ya mencionados – Sr. Gobernador, Don Alejandro – saludó cortesmente – ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó con amabilidad

vengo por mi hijo – respondió Don Alejandro con autoridad a un desconcertado montero

¿¡cómo dice! ¿¡Diego! – preguntó visiblemente turbado

es el único que tengo – respondió bruscamente, sin darle tiempo a Antonio de hablar

_¡maldito viejo! _– pensaba el Comandante furioso por los desplantes

Comandante – intervino Antonio antes de que las cosas se salieran de control – mi hermana Sofía y Diego de la Vega fueron arrestados por sus soldados cerca de la plaza – al parecer el Comandante era totalmente ignnorante al asunto

¿¡cómo! ¿¡su hermana! – repetía francamente sorprendido – ¿¡arrestada junto con Diego de la Vega! – la sorpresa no cabía en su rostro

así es – confirmó Antonio con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero al menos estaba seguro que Tom los vigilaba de cerca, ese hecho lo hacía poder actuar calmadamente

deje de repetir como un tarado! y vaya por mi hijo!...y... por la Señorita – la incluyó apenado al darse cuenta de su error

por favor – agregó Antonio, si Candy había cometido alguna infracción lo mejor era ser cautelosos

García – llamó al sargento que seguía en la oficina observando todo

sí mi Comandante – se cuadró en espera de la orden

¿porqué arrestaron a Diego de la Vega y a...

por alterar el orden público, falta de respeto y desacato a la autoridad – contestó el Capitan Rodriguez que recien llegaba interrumpiendo al Comandante

vaya por Ellos – ordenó no sin antes pensar – _¡imbecil!_ – y darle una mirada de reproche

eso no será posible mi Comandante – respondió firme el Capitán

¿¡que! ¿¡por qué! – replicaron Antonio y Don Alejandro

¿me está desobedeciendo Rodriguez? – un claro tono de advertencia se percibió en la voz del Comandante

claro que No! Mi Comandante!...

entonces! ¿Que espera! Vaya por Ellos! – ordenó energico

Diego de la Vega y la mujer escaparon cuando los traíamos, los soldados que los arrestaron fueron tras Ellos

¿¡escaparon! – repitieron todos los presentes

Comandante – Antonio fue el primero en hablar

dígame Sr. Gobernador – respondió solícito pero harto e irritado por la situación

pida a sus soldados que dejen de buscarlos, en cuanto mi hermana y Diego vean que no los persiguen volverán a la casa – la amable exigencia no pasó inadvertida para el Comandante

_¡en verdad es su hermana!_ – pensó sorprendido el Capitán

no se preocupe , García! ya escuchó! vaya por los soldados! – mandó enseguida, el aludido obedeció la orden sin chistar

todo arreglado – intervino Don Alejandro – con permiso – se excusó y dió la vuelta para salir

una disculpa a nombre de mis soldados – se dirigió a Antonio – pero pues Ellos no conocen a su hermana – justificación que era más por Él que por los soldados en sí

no se preocupe Comandante – respondió antes de salir – _conozco a mi hermana_ – pensó cruzando el marco de la puerta

eres un imbecil! Rodriguez – se dirigió a Él apenas se quedaron solos

lo siento mi Comandante pero es que la joven iba vestida como una criada – comenzó a explicarle – por eso no le creí cuando me dijo que era la hermana del nuevo Gobernador

porque a mí! – se quejaba exasperado mirando al techo y levantando las manos – al menos habría valido la pena si hubieramos encerrado aunque sea un rato a Diego de la Vega – se lamentó sentandose

esa chica es muy astuta Comandante, fué Ella la que logró que escaparan – decía pensativo

¿de verdad? – preguntó interesado – cuentame que fué lo que ocurrió – pidió al Capitán haciendole un ademán indicandole que podía dejar la posición de respeto que aún mantenía

ni tardo ni perezoso empezó a relatar la discusión con la hermana del gobernador y la intervención de Diego hasta llegar al punto del escape...

_flash back_

_con paso seguro los soldados llevaban a los prisioneros a traves de la plaza, las miradas curiosas no podían apartar su vista al ver al abogado Diego de la Vega en manos de los soldados y a la joven que era practicamente arrastrada por sus captores y que iba replicando, renegando y resistiendose a caminar..._

_ya veran lo que les espera – los amenzaba – la que me espera a mí – pensó con terror, se iba a llevar una buena con la tía y Antonio en cuanto fueran por Ella a la carcel – la cercel! no! No! No!...no puedo llegar a la carcel – meditaba viendo para todos lados, un rostro familiar apareció entre los puestos del mercado, con los ojos como platos reconoció a su primo casi hermano Tomás – Tom! – pensó con una idea cocinandose en su mente, miró a la izquierda y vió a Diego caminar junto al soldado sin resistirse, pasaron junto a un puesto de naranjas...con todas sus fuerzas le dió un pisotón a cada soldado que la custodiaba – perdón – dijo a la señora de las naranjas y tomó dos las cuales lanzó al soldado que custodiaba a Diego y otra al Cap. Rodriguez que los seguía de cerca dando en el blanco en ambos casos – corra! – le gritó a Diego tomándolo de la mano – que corra! – le repitió jalándolo al ver que no reaccionaba, dió una vista rápida a Tom guiñándole un ojo lo que Él respondió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a actuar.._

_vamos! que esperan! Vayan por Ellos! – les ordenó el Capitán llevándose una mano a la frente – si que pega duro – se dijo tallándose, inesperadamente un carreta tirada por unos bueyes les impidió el paso al callejón por el que huyeron, lanzando maldiciones ordenó que los siguieran, Él se dirigió a "el caiao"_

_fin de flash back_

vaya! Vaya! – dijo pensativo el comandante – y... dime Rodriguez – lo miró interesado – ¿es bonita la hermana del Gobernador? – no pudo ocultar la curiosidad en su voz

la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Capitán pero no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía la afición del Comandante por las mujeres bellas y sin duda la hermana del Gobernador sería su nueva afición – mucho mi Comandante...sin temor a equivocarme puedo decirle que no he visto mujer mas hermosa en mi vida – respondió honestamente

interesante...muy interesante – se pasaba la mano derecha por la barbilla – tendré que hacerle una visita al Gobernador esta tarde – pensó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca – vamos Rodriguez! – se levantó de pronto – debemos inventariar las armas! – aclaró exasperado al ver la confusión cruzar su rostro empezando a caminar

si mi Comandante – le siguió ya que se había levantado cuando Él lo hizo, con paso firme salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a la bodega de armas.

**En algún lugar cerca de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles**

fatigados, sofocados y sedientos se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un enorme y frondoso nacaste y es que no era para menos! Habían corrido una gran distancia, bordeando y esquivando puestos y gentes por las calles y callejones de la ciudad hasta que por fin habían perdido a sus perseguidores, ahora debían recobrar fuerzas para volver a casa...

me temo señorita...que...hemos...cometido un error – la vió con seriedad, todavía estaba un poco sofocado

¿un error?...¿de que habla? – expresó confundida

escapamos! el Capitán Rodriguez debe estar furioso! y mas con el golpe que le dio! seguramente...

espere...espere...pare ahí su diligencia! – lo interrumpió – nos estaban arrestando sin motivo! yo no iba a permitir que me encerraran! – refutó indignada

si claro, tiene razón – concedió observando cada detalle de Ella, ahora con la luz del sol pudo apreciar que es mucho mas bella – pero ahora Sí tendrá motivos...usted lo golpeó – dijo torpemente pareciendo aterrado

ay! ya por favor! – respondió fastidiada – mejor busquemos el sendero al pueblo – dio una vista rápida a la extensa llanura y pudo ver al este la ciudad – por allá! Vamos! – indicó con una mano dispuesta a caminar pero Él no se movió – vamos! – insistió pero esta vez lo tomó de la muñeca derecha para que avanzara

lo encontró – con un movimiento de cabeza señaló el brazalete

eh si...si – respondió sonrojándose inevitablemente al recordar la noche anterior

_recordó mi beso_ – sonrió interiormente – y...¿donde estaba? – preguntó deseoso de la respuesta dándole una mirada profunda y penetrante

eh...bajo la cama...si..si...bajo la cama – era obvio que mentía – _su mirada!...se parece a la de...no! Es imposible!_ – debatía observándolo fijamente y sacudió levemente la cabeza

quien iba a decirlo – mencionó un tanto irónico

bueno ya! Basta de platica – dijo bruscamente, odiaba sentirse intimidada como le sucedía con Él y con... agitó nuevamente la cabeza tratando despejarse, era mejor ponerse en marcha así que sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar seguida por Él, a lo lejos vieron unos jinetes – soldados! – pensó, pero cuando estos se acercaron pudo ver que no lo eran

oh! oh! – detenían los caballos junto a Ellos – vaya..vaya – dijo uno de los jinetes – pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! – exclamó el hombre que no era otro que el de la tarde anterior acompañado por dos hombres mas

sin poder evitarlo Candy empezó a temblar y el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, Diego liberó su muñeca que aún era sujetada por la rubia, Ella volteó a verlo...la suplica y el miedo en sus ojos le partió el alma – IDIOTA! – se recriminó, la tomó de la mano y con un suave apretón trato de infundirle confianza, la colocó detrás suyo en un gesto protector, lo cual había sido su intención desde un principio – buen día! – saludó al hombre con cortesía – ¿sería tan amable de indicarnos si estamos en el camino correcto a Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles? – preguntó educadamente, Candy solo atinaba a observar con incredulidad la escena

lo están – confirmó el hombre – lastima que no vayan a llegar – dijo burlón sacando una pistola – al menos no los dos – y para sorpresa de nuestros amigos se bajó del caballo y se dirigió directamente a Candy – señorita – hizo una burlona reverencia y la jaló del brazo dispuesto a llevársela, en ese momento Ella reaccionó

esta loco! suélteme! – se liberó violentamente del agarre del hombre

vamos estúpida! – le apuntó con el arma – esta vez el Zorro no estará aquí para ayudarte! – se burló

los ojos de Diego resplandecían de furia al escuchar al hombre insultarla, un fuego corría por sus venas, era cierto! el Zorro no iría ayudarla pero estaba Él!, la cuestión era como hacerlo sin revelar su identidad – _no permitiré que se la lleven!_

¿se olvida que tengo un caballero a mi lado? – refutó con seguridad y confiada

jajaja ¿quien? ¿Diego de la Vega? Jajaja – reía junto con los otros hombres

todos saben que no puede manejar ni siquiera una pistola – dijo uno entre risas

apenas y puede sostener la espada – se burló otro

Diego estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de burlas, las soportaba estoicamente por que sabía que la imagen que tenía como tal era imprescindible para salvaguardar su identidad y alejar cualquier sospecha de que Él fuera el tan temido Zorro pero cuando Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos como platos, con la interrogante pintada en su rostro, buscando una negativa por parte de Él a las acusaciones, pero al no llegar esta...vió como su rostro se transformó en resignación y su clara mirada era de decepción...Sí! estaba decepcionada de Él!...ni siquiera la decepción de su padre cuando le dijo que no tomaría las armas le dolió tanto como el saber que la había decepcionado a Ella, así que sin pensarlo sacó una pistola que llevaba siempre en su espalda enganchada a su pantalón...

no dejaré que se la lleven! – su voz seria, firme, confiada y profunda desconcertó a todos

por favor Don Diego! Baje esa arma puede lastimarse – se burló el hombre

tiene razón pero...también podría herirlo a usted – lo tenía! podría salvarla sin revelar nada y empezó a mover la mano con que sostenía la pistola apuntándolos torpemente

vamos Don Diego suelte eso – la alarma en la voz del hombre era patente, un hombre que no sabe usar correctamente un arma es tan peligroso como uno experto, por lo que sin dudarlo retrocedió varios pasos

aléjese! Aléjese! – seguía con su actuación apuntándole torpemente– o no..no..respondo – cambió su tono de voz seguro y confiado por uno nervioso y lleno de miedo haciendo que el hombre recobrara la confianza

Don Diego no haga tonterías! – la amenazante voz del hombre llegó hasta los oídos de Candy que veía la escena sin decir nada, el hombre se acercaba a Ella con la pistola en dirección suya

alto! – gritó Diego pero el hombre no obedeció – le dije alto! – repitió caminando para quedar frente a Candy nuevamente

quítese! – ordenó el hombre – quítese o disparo! – amenazó apuntándole, estaban a escasos metros, Diego no se movió – usted lo quiso así – un sonido parecido al choque de nubes antes de una tormenta resonó en el lugar...

**Casa del Gobernador**

En el salón dos damas aguardaban inquietas la llegada de Antonio y Don Alejandro, cada una perdida en su propia preocupación, Eleonor no podía estar mas nerviosa Diego su hijo el más grande recuerdo que tenía de Richard su gran amor, estaba preso...preso! Un joven honesto, dedicado, amante de las letras y las artes, todo un caballero! en una inmunda cárcel...no quería ni imaginar lo que podrían hacerle...tal vez estuviera exagerando por que lo mas seguro es que su padre lograra sacarlo antes de que pudiera pisar un calabozo pero como toda madre no podía evitar hacerse el mas de los espantosos cuadros...

Emilia no estaba mejor, la preocupación marcaba claramente su mirada, parecía una mujer dura o era lo que aparentaba frente a sus queridos sobrinos pero sobre todo con Candy, es que esa muchachita era el vivo retrato de su madre y no solo en lo físico, había heredado también su noble corazón, el coraje y la valentía de Ella, pero por desgracia también heredó el espíritu aventurero de su padre así como su testarudez y es lo que precisamente la tenía en esta situación tan precaria y bochornosa no solo para Ella también para la familia, afortunadamente no estaban en Madrid! que habría sido de Ellos si el asunto hubiera sucedido allá! aunque pensándolo bien seguramente nada, sabía bien que Felipe jamás permitiría que nada la lastimase o significara un peligro para Ella, eran tan sobre protectores con Ella...

tía! – un joven entraba a la estancia – Antonio debo verlo – le apremió

Tomás! Hijo! ¿Donde está Sofía? No fuiste con Ella y el joven de la Vega? – preguntó levantándose de su lugar ignorando la pregunta de Tom

no debe tardar tía – se tiró pesadamente sobre el sillón al parecer su tía estaba enterada del asunto

todo arreglado – Don Alejandro entraba al salón seguido de Antonio

gracias al cielo – Eleonor soltaba un suspiro ante la buena noticia

¿pero donde están? – fué la rápida pregunta de Emilia

escaparon – respondió Antonio con un gesto divertido

¿cómo? – dijeron las dos mujeres

el capitansucho ese dice que escaparon mientras los llevaban – Don Alejandro tomaba asiento frente a Emilia

si escaparon, ¿donde están? ¿Porque no han regresado? – preguntaba Eleonor inquieta

en las afueras de la ciudad – intervino Tom

Tom! Hermano! No te había visto – Antonio se dirigió de inmediato a Él

Antonio – lo saludó con un abrazo

¿hace mucho de eso? – preguntó Don Alejandro

unos 20 minutos – respondió Tom volviendo a su asiento – en cuanto me aseguré que ya no los seguían vine para acá – dijo a los presentes

no deben tardar – razonó Antonio, los Andley presentaron a Tom con los de la Vega, tranquilos y confiados se enfrascaron en una amena platica...

**En algún lugar cerca de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles**

Asustados por el sonido los caballos se desbocaron en una loca carrera llevando consigo a los jinetes y dejando a pie al tercer hombre...

¡imbécil! – gritó con dolor – ¡le dije que soltara el arma! – le recriminó poniendo su mano en el brazo en la parte entre el hombro y el codo, había sido un tiro "torpe" pero lo suficientemente certero para solo rozar el brazo del hombre

yo...yo... lo siento mucho – se excusaba Diego con el hombre mientras veía la pistola como si fuera un alíen

no te disculpes Diego, se lo merece – habló Candy con severidad mientras recogía el arma que el hombre había soltado al sentir el rozón, con maestría comprobó que estuviera cargada – ahora váyase! – le ordenó apuntándole

_es toda una caja de sorpresas_ – pensó gratamente sorprendido de la habilidad de la pecosa con la pistola

señorita...por favor... – rogó el hombre

que se vaya! – volvió a ordenar pero esta vez le lanzó un tiro cerca de los pies, el hombre saltó y sin perder tiempo emprendió la huida bajo la mirada aliviada de Ellos

gracias – volteó a verlo con la mirada a punto del llanto

de..de nada – respondió turbado, ¿a donde se había ido la valiente mujer de hace un momento?, ahora se veía frágil y vulnerable, sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia Él y la abrazó, estrechándola contra sí tratando de transmitirle la serenidad y la confianza que ese momento necesitaba pero...había algo más y Él lo sabía...en su interior una llama se había encendido desde que la viera por primera vez la tarde anterior en una difícil situación con el mismo hombre, ¿era acaso amor lo que sentía? Imposible! tenía un día de conocerla pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si fueran años y luego de ese beso...ese maravilloso beso que compartieron en la habitación de Ella...esa llama en su interior se volvió mas fuerte y latente

lo siento – apenada con los ojos llorosos levantó la cara para mirarlo, estaba conmocionada, muchas cosas había pasado desde su llegada a la ciudad, es cierto que estaba deseosa de aventuras, durante el viaje casi no dormía por la emoción y expectativa que le causaba llegar a América, pero jamás pensó que estas tocarían a su puerta de este modo, un estremecimiento la recorrió al darse cuenta de la profunda mirada que Diego le daba, esa mirada la desarmaba era hipnótica, como un conejo ante una serpiente se quedó quieta, sintió la mano de Él limpiarle el rastro de lagrimas, cerró los ojos disfrutando la tierna caricia..._Candy_ fué lo último que escuchó antes de sentir los suaves y tibios labios que ahora le daban un pequeño y tierno beso

Candy – dijo antes de besar sus labios con los suyos, le fue imposible refrenarse...esa mirada agradecida, dulce y tierna mezclada con algo que Él no pudo descifrar fue demasiado para Él y sin pensarlo hizo lo que todo su ser le pedía que hiciera, con pericia y ternura empezó un suave y tierno beso, acariciando con delicadeza esos labios que lo atraían como el polen a la abeja, delineando, invitándola a que cediera ante la caricia, sintió la gloria cuando correspondiendo al beso Ella entreabrió los labios aceptando y rindiéndose a su silenciosa petición, deseoso exploró su boca saciándose con su sabor, una sensación deliciosa lo invadió cuando sintió la lengua de Candy chocar con la suya...

no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo, se rindió a la increíble sensación que la caricia le brindaba, sin pensarlo exploró la boca de Terry recibiendo una cálida bienvenida al encontrarse con la lengua de Él, una lucha feroz se desató entonces transformando el inofensivo beso a uno arrebatador, haciendo explotar la pasión en los dos, se permitió subir las manos a su cuello y enterrarlas en su castaño cabello, podía sentir las manos de Él en su espalda, era su segundo beso, con alguien diferente pero extrañamente sentía que eran la misma persona, todo su ser le gritaba que era la misma persona, la falta de aire hizo de las suyas y bajaron la intensidad del beso, terminando lentamente con otros mas cortos y pausados, el ritmo de sus respiraciones era irregular, abrió los ojos y con la confusión pintada en su rostro le preguntó con voz queda y ronca – ¿quien eres?

Palideció sin poder evitarlo, el nerviosismo lo envolvió, esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido porque...aunque Ella le preguntaba en el fondo sabía la respuesta, y se llenó de miedo...un miedo como nunca antes había sentido – yo...soy...Diego de la Vega – respondió con toda la serenidad que pudo

eso no fué lo que pregunté – respondió ceñuda – _se que es imposible pero...su mirada, su voz hace un momento, su beso_ – cavilaba dudosa

yo..no se a lo que te refieres – desvió la mirada

_Candy_ – como cuando se regresa una película recordó como la había llamado, la manera en que lo había hecho...

solo soy Diego el hijo de Don Alejandro – continuo mirando al horizonte

bien! entonces...adiós Zorro – la voz estaba cargada de ira, sobre todo cuando remarcó esa última palabra y sin darle tiempo a nada empezó a correr hacia la ciudad

se quedó ahí sin decir nada o intentar seguirla, no podía, no debía revelar su secreto, ni siquiera a Ella, en ese momento tomó una decisión, esa sería la última vez que la vería – hasta nunca mi amor – dijo al viento, algo se quebró en su interior al darse cuenta de la cruda y real verdad...se había enamorado.

Continuara...

Nota:

por fin! ahora si me la bañe con esta tardanza! solo deseo que la espera haya valido la pena!

Noemi: gracias por leer! espero te haya gustado!

KarinaG: a mi también me encantaría poder actualizar mas seguido, pero no te preocupes que me estoy poniendo pilas!

Galaxylam84: en efecto son tal para cual! k gusto que te guste jajaja

Anahis: amigaaaa que gusto leerte por aca! Mil gracias por leer y dejarme tu review!, no se pudo enseguida pero aquí estoy, gracias por tus ánimos en las dos historias

4ever: caro gracias por leer! Ya me comento Mai que anduvo de mi publicista jajaja

P.D. Hace unos días publique el cap. 17 de a pesar de todo si todo sale bien actualizo el domingo en la noche

saluditos

Jari


	7. Capitulo 7

_**La Z en la pared**_

**CAPITULO VII**

Se suponía que al día siguiente de su llegada habría una fiesta de bienvenida en honor al nuevo Gobernador y su familia, pero por cuestiones ajenas, el Comandante Montero se vió obligado a salir de la ciudad por dos semanas retrasando con esto la bendita fiesta y la presentación de Antonio como Gobernador ya que como autoridad era su deber hacer la ceremonia de toma de posesión, era de esperarse que Emilia Andley estuviera que trinaba del coraje! Afortunadamente para Ella durante la primer semana fue visitada por Don Alejandro y su hija haciéndole mas placentera la espera y otras veces como ahora Ella iba a la hacienda, faltaban aun 3 días para que el Comandante regresara por lo que aburrida, decidió salir, pero en esta ocasión no iba sola, tuvo que usar su autoridad para que Sofía le acompañara ya que tenía días sin salir ni hacer una de sus locuras y lejos de estar complacida como creyó estaría se preocupó al notarla ensimismada y en ocasiones enojada...

**Casa del Gobernador 1 hora antes**

Eran las 12 del día y Candy aún no se levantaba, es cierto que las escapadas nocturnas la dejan agotada pero desde esa última tarde cuando sin querer descubrió la identidad del Zorro decidió no salir de noche, lo que menos quería era encontrárselo pero siendo honestos sabemos que en realidad lo que mas deseaba era verle nuevamente, aun así no daría su brazo a torcer, afortunadamente tampoco había visto a Diego, claro! "Ella no deseaba verle". por eso cuando su padre y hermana llegaban se asomaba por el balcón y se desilusionaba cada vez que al abrir la puerta del carruaje solo salían Don Alejandro y Eleonor, pero la muy cabeza dura no iba a aceptarlo ni siquiera ante Ella misma, un hondo suspiro salió de su pecho al abrir los ojos y recordar la noche en que el Zorro había allanado su habitación pero extrañamente le parecía como si hubiera sido anoche, aún podía sentir sus labios en los suyos...

deja de suspirar como una tonta! – se regañó levantándose de la cama – no se lo merece! te engañó! – se decía sentándose frente al espejo – se aprovechó de ti! – señalaba su reflejo – te beso! y dos veces! – seguía hablándole al espejo – ah! y el muy cretino lo hizo con diferente personalidad! – seguía indignada y esta letanía era un ritual que se repetía diariamente, era lo que la mantenía en su postura, habría continuado si los golpes en la puerta no la hubieran interrumpido – adelante – dijo a quien tocaba

seño...Sofía – se corrigió Doris al ver la mirada de "en que quedamos" de Candy – la Señora Emilia me pidió que te avisara que en una hora van a salir y que espera que estés lista – le informó mientras entraba a la habitación

¿de verdad? – no tenía nada de ganas de salir – y ¿te dijo a donde? – preguntó cepillándose el cabello

no – tomó el cepillo de la mano de Candy – solo dijo que la esperaba en una hora debidamente vestida – comenzó a cepillarle – bueno, iré a preparar el baño – mencionó dejando el cepillo en el tocador, un asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta de la rubia

_¿a donde irá la tía?_ – se cuestionaba intrigada – _no conoce mucha gente_ – meditaba – _de hecho...no conoce a nadie fuera de los De la Vega _– y en ese momento se hizo la luz! – no puede ser! iremos a la hacienda! – exclamó aterrada

¿decías Sofía? – preguntó Doris asomándose detrás del biombo

eh! no!, nada – le sonrió –_ nada! Nada! _– repetía en su cabeza – no iré! No puedo ir! No quiero ir! Aarrrgg! a quien engaño! Me muero por ir! – hablaba rápidamente caminando de un lado a otro – _lo peor es que...quiero verlo! mirar en sus ojos.. profundos como el océano que atravesé para llegar aquí...no Elena! No lo veras! Te presentaras puntual y dirás a la tía que no..._

la tina está lista – interrumpió Doris los pensamientos de la rubia

enseguida se dispuso a tomar su baño, la tía era muy estricta con la puntualidad y Ella además de como podríamos decir...pachorruda en su arreglo, era impuntual, así que no dispuesta a escuchar una reprimenda por parte de la tía se apresuró para estar a tiempo, pero no contaba con que ningún vestido de los que Doris sugería le gustaba! ¿como era eso posible? Siempre se ponía lo primero que la doncella le daba ni siquiera ponía atención al color y ahora! "Inexplicablemente" ningún vestido la convencía en absoluto! Cuando por fin quedaron de acuerdo en el vestido sobrevino otro problema aun mayor! ¿Como diantres se peinaría? momento..momento... recapitulemos ¿que esta no es la misma Candice Elena Sofía Alejandra que dijo que no volvería a verlo? ¿la que hace un momento dijo que no iría a ningún lado? Bueno...que podemos hacer la muy cabeza dura dice cosas contrarias a lo que realmente quiere, prueba de ello fue el esmero que puso en su arreglo usando un vestido con un escote que dejaba sus hombros y parte de su espalda y pecho desnudos además de que después de tanto batallar con su cabello haya decidido dejarlo suelto cubriendo con estos su escote y el brillo en los labios! eso ya eran palabras mayores! Nunca lo usaba!, 1:00 p.m. Marcaba el reloj cuando Candy hizo su aparición en el salón de visitas de la tía...

estoy lista – sonrió dejando pasmada a Emilia no solo por su puntualidad si no por su atuendo era la primera vez que se esmeraba en este

luces esplendida! – el orgullo en su voz alegró el corazón de Candy, eran pocas las ocasiones en que la tía expresaba algo bueno referente a Ella

gracias tía – la sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande

se nos hace tarde – tomó el bolso y la mini sombrilla – no debemos hacer esperar a nuestros anfitriones – dijo comenzando a caminar a lo que la rubia no tuvo mas remedio que imitarle

¿a donde iremos? – preguntó dentro del carruaje

a la Hacienda De la Vega – respondió mirando por la ventanita del carruaje así que no pudo ver la mirada de ansiedad y terror de su sobrina – Eleonor nos ha invitado a una comida especial – la miró al decir esto último

¿especial? – la curiosidad la mataba, para su desgracia la tía solo asintió dejándola con la incertidumbre, el trayecto de mas o menos media hora se llevo a cabo entre pequeños enfrenones y movimientos de un lado a otro del carruaje producto del sinuoso camino, por fin el carruaje se detuvo y con este el corazón de Candy, pum...pum...pum... escuchaba y sentía la lentitud con que se reanudaron sus latidos, la puerta se abrió y una mano invitó a la tía a bajar, se paralizó! Al mismo tiempo que sentía como el ritmo de su corazón cambiaba pum..pum..pum..pum se obligó a mantenerse tranquila y con el rostro sereno pero para su alivio o ¿decepción? quien le ofreció la mano era Don Alejandro, con una sonrisa en el rostro bajó de su transporte, amablemente fueron escoltadas por Él hasta donde Eleonor se encontraba...

Emilia buenos días – la recibió con amabilidad y sincera alegría

Eleonor – sonrió la tía dándole un pequeño abrazo

Sofía! Pero que bella estas! – se dirigió a Ella mientras le abrazaba

gracias Eleonor – sonrió agradecida y feliz de causar una buena impresión aunque en el fondo estaba sumamente nerviosa, se sentaron en compañía de Don Alejandro mientras Eleonor hablaba con una de las empleadas y pedía café, chocolate y galletas

¿Antonio y Tom no vinieron con ustedes? – preguntó Eleonor en cuanto regresó a la mesa

no, están arreglando algunos asuntos respecto a la gobernación – respondió Emilia – me pidió los disculpara pero que vendrían apenas se desocuparan – concluyó ceremoniosa

estuvieron platicando de todo y de nada por un buen rato, Candy trataba de concentrarse en la platica pero no podía evitar mirar de cuando en cuando a los lados y al frente en busca de unos ojos zafiro que la hacen temblar, d_eja de buscar como desesperada!_ – se regañó mentalmente – _en cuanto aparezca_ – pensaba – _si es que aparece!_ – se dijo enfadada – _lo ignoraras! Saludaras y luego lo ignoraras! nada de buscarlo con la mirada, le demostraras que no te afecta en lo mas mínimo!_ – se preparó mentalmente, el sonido de cascos la sacó de su discurso motivacional...

por fin podía ver la hacienda, estaba retrasado y seguramente tendría una reprimenda por parte de su padre, pero bueno no había sido culpa suya ya que sus acompañantes tuvieron que a tender algunos asuntos de ultimo minuto, atravesaron el gran arco de entrada y su corazón se aceleró al captar con su mirada la visión mas hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto, _santo dios! ¿Es posible que se vea mas hermosa?_ – pensó observándola desde arriba de la yegua, desde esa tarde no la había visto, al menos no despierta, porque cada noche iba a su habitación y la veía dormida, sabía que debía mantenerse alejado pero la necesidad de verla lo vencía! por eso noche tras noche entraba y la observaba por unos minutos para salir como lo que era...un ladrón!, afortunadamente Ella no le había descubierto, sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido anoche...

_flash back_

_parado sobre tornado alcanzó la rama del árbol junto al balcón de Candy, se acomodó en Ella y con el látigo aseguró el barandal de este y con la practica de su oficio se lanzó hacia el, colgando del latigo subió la mano y tomó uno de los barrotes para apoyarse y lograr impulsarse hacia arriba y cual gato brincó y cayó sobre el balcón, para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta como todas las noches, su ego le permitía pensar que Ella la dejaba abierta para Él, sin más entró al cuarto que conocía perfectamente con apenas la luz de la luna se movía con seguridad esquivando los muebles y como cada noche se paró junto al poste del dosel a los pies de Ella, era arriesgado y Él lo sabía en cualquier momento podría despertar y gritar entonces toda la casa despertaría y lo buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras por atreverse a entrar a la recamara de la hermana del Gobernador – esta si no te la perdonan – se dijo sonriendo – no, no gritaría – pensó seguro y confiado, ya era hora de irse pero como siempre...le costaba trabajo dar los pasos que lo sacan de ahí y por ende lo alejan de Ella, con tristeza se dispuso a salir pero un impulso lo hizo acercarse a la cabecera, la vió removerse bajo las sabanas y poner una hermosa sonrisa, al parecer estaba soñando, __**te amo**__, le escuchó decir, su corazón se brincó uno o dos latidos antes de acelerarse como caballo desbocado, era mucho para Él y sin pensarlo se inclinó y le dió un suave y tierno beso en los labios, eso iba a ser todo pero sintió que Ella empezó a responder el beso y se dejó llevar por ese delicioso placer que era besarla, cuanto había extrañado hacerlo! pero antes de que otra cosa ocurriera terminó el beso con otros más cortos, __**te amo**__ – dijo despidiéndose y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron._

_Fin de flash back_

hey Diego! – le habló uno de sus acompañantes – ¿no piensas bajar? – lo miró burlón desde abajo

claro! – sin decir nada más bajó de teodora y le entregó las riendas a uno de los peones, volvió la vista a la casa y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían!, Candy prácticamente corría hacia Él!, – _¿vendrá a reclamarme?, espero no se le ocurra decir que soy el zorro!_ – cavilaba observándola pero...

Stear! Archie! – casi gritó ya cerca de ellos

_¡pero que rayos!_ – pensó desconcertado y ¿decepcionado?

¿Candy? – respondieron los Cornwell avanzando hacia Ella

santo dios! Eres Candy! – dijo Stear emocionado cuando estuvieron frente a frente

gatita de verdad eres tu! – le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, Archie estaba feliz y conmovido

ay chicos! Los extrañé tanto! – y sin pensarlo los abrazó gesto que ellos respondieron del mismo modo, felices de verse nuevamente

Terry observaba todo sin decir nada, le era muy extraño que Candy conociera a sus amigos y mas extraña era la manera de referirse a Ella, _la llamaron Candy!_ – nadie la llama Candy solo Él! – _Archie...Él la llamó gatita!_ – no le gustó para nada la manera en que lo había hecho mucho menos la forma en que le acaricio la mejilla, un inexplicable fuego empezó a recorrerlo, se sentía a punto de estallar – _para colmo los abraza! ¿Pero que se cree? ¿que puede andar abrazando a cualquiera!_ – caminó dispuesto a arrancarla de sus brazos pero en ese momento Ellos se separaron – veo que ya conocen a la señorita Andley – sonó tranquilo e impersonal pero su mirada despedía fuego

¿conocerla? – respondió Stear – pero claro que la conocemos! – continuo alegre

jajaja – río Archie – por supuesto! fuimos compañeros de aventura – recordaba entusiasmado

con la euforia del momento Candy se había olvidado de la presencia de Diego pero ahora...toda la preparación mental, el discurso de auto-ayuda y motivación al parecer no servían de nada, su corazón latía estrepitosamente y la mirada de Él para nada ayudaba pero eso no iba a afectarle! No señor! No permitiría que ese dos caras la dominara y haciendo acopio de todo su esfuerzo y voluntad intervino en la platica – estoy tan feliz de verlos! pero ¿que hacen en América? Lo ultimo que supe es que habían sido asignados a la Nueva España – preguntó

jaja gatita, aquí también es la Nueva España – respondió Archie

¿de verdad? – estaba sorprendida

ay Candy nunca se te dio la geografía – comentó Stear con aire de resignación, una enseñada de lengua por parte de la pecosa fue lo que se ganó Stear provocando las risas de todos excepto ya sabemos quien

¿y tú que haces acá? – preguntó Archie – no me digas que te casaste – la desilusión en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Terry poniéndolo alerta y tenso si es que podía estarlo mas

¿casarme? Jajaja no! dios me libre! – bromeó

jajaja me alegra no te habría perdonado el no habernos invitado – volvió a decir Archie

¿y a donde se supone que nos enviaría la invitación? – dijo Stear – con lo despistada que es no me sorprendería que la enviara a Italia – continúo pero una sombra de tristeza se posó en los tres al mencionar lo último

Antonio es el nuevo Gobernador – dijo enseguida para alejar la tristeza repentina

de verdad! – respondieron los dos

si, Tom, la tía y yo viajamos con Él – les sonrió

que! La tía esta aquí! – asombrados miraron hacia la casa pero no se veía nadie

_¿la tía?_ – pensó Terry intrigado que solo se limitó a poner atención a todo lo que decían

jajaja tranquilos, Ella está adentro, además no es tan mala – quiso defenderla pero no sonó muy convincente

no lo habrá sido con Antonio y Tom pero con nosotros tres... – dijo Stear

es cierto, todavía recuerdo el día que Stear inventó su barco volador – continuo Archie

jaja si se enojó mucho ese día – convino Candy – pero quien no después de que le cayera en la cabeza y le vaciara la tinta que el barco transportaba – recordó riendo y Ellos rieron con Ella al recordar

aún así la tía siempre nos ha mostrado recelo – una nota de tristeza se escuchó en la voz de Archie

vamos Archie! No le hagas caso! Mirame a mi! ¿Cuantas veces crees que me ha retado? – trató de animarlo

imposible adivinarlo – respondió Stear – tendría que inventar una maquina que nos ayude a calcularlo – bromeó ganándose otra enseñada de lengua

ahora si no me aburriré! – expresó alegre

jajaja ay Candy no cambias – dijo divertido Archie

eso querido hermano es imposible – respondió Stear – si no...no sería Candy

en eso tienes razón dejaría de ser mi gatita – le sonrió cariñosamente a lo que Ella respondió del mismo modo

en eso querido primo estás equivocado – rebatió Candy

_¿primo?_ – ahora si no entendía nada!

para ustedes – dijo remarcando ustedes – siempre seré Candy, tu gatita – le guiñó un ojo

con los puños apretados se alejó a paso veloz sin decir nada, _para ustedes... siempre seré Candy, tu gatita _– se repetía en su mente la manera en que lo había dicho, era un mensaje y lo había entendido! fuerte y claro había llegado hasta Él, subió las escaleras tomó a la derecha y camino unos metros por un pasillo y abrió la cuarta puerta entró y de un portazo cerró – maldición! maldición! maldición! – se llevo las manos al cabello y se sentó con pesadez en la cama, que hacer! que hacer!, se quebraba la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución, la quería...la ama de eso está seguro pero como estar con Ella si no puede decirle su secreto! Una cosa es que lo haya adivinado o mas bien lo cree pero Él lo negó así que aún no hay nada dicho, cuando la conoció creyó que podría acercarse a Ella como Diego pero ahora todo se había complicado! – _Candy de ninguna manera me aceptará si cree que soy el Zorro_ – y menos si Él lo niega! – _No me aceptará a menos que tenga pruebas de que no lo Soy!_ – meditaba – ¿que hago? ¿que hago? ¿que hago? – repetía meciéndose con las manos en la cabeza, así lo encontró Bernardo...

¿que pasa Diego? – preguntó después moverlo suavemente para que este lo mirara – ¿te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo? – le hacía las ya conocidas señas pero con preocupación en su rostro

me duele el corazón Bernardo – respondió con voz cansada señalando en su pecho el lugar que este ocupaba

una mirada de comprensión por parte de Bernardo le hizo contarle todo – ¿y si le cuentas todo? Estoy segura que la señorita no te delatará – respondió luego de escuchar el relato de Diego

no Bernardo, no puedo decirle, lo juré! Juré que no revelaría la identidad del Zorro a nadie! Además...eso sería ponerla en peligro – refutó con firmeza y con la certeza de haber perdido la oportunidad – _de ningún modo la pondría en peligro_

Bernardo lo observó y luego de meditar un poco – yo puedo ayudarte

¿cómo Bernardo? He pensado y pensado! no he podido encontrar una solución – exasperación y derrota se escuchaba en su voz

no te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos! – se dirigió al ropero y sacó uno de los trajes de Diego – ahora alistate que la comida no tarda en servirse – colocaba el traje en la cama al lado de Él

Bernardo...

tu solo preocupate por que Ella te dé la oportunidad de demostrarle que no eres el Zorro – salió de la habitación dejándolo pensativo

¿que estará planeando? – pensó intrigado, vió el traje y se dirigió a la tina que se encontraba lista en el baño, era una esperanza pequeña pero se aferraría a esta aunque significase agarrarse de un chorro de agua.

En la sala una amena platica ocurría entre los ahí presentes...

entonces ustedes también son unos Cortés de Altamira Andley! – dijo con asombro Don Alejandro, los conocía hacía ya tres años y jamás imaginó que fuera parte de esa importante familia

en realidad... – comenzó Emilia

en realidad solo somos Andley – corrigió Stear interrumpiendo a la tía – nuestra madre era la hermana mayor del tío William, al casarse cambió su apellido – dió la explicación breve y correcta, no diría que su madre se fugó con un militar inglés a quien la familia no aprobaba repudiándola por ello y quitándole su pomposo y elegante apellido

ah entiendo – respondió sonriente, en ese momento Diego hizo acto de presencia

Señora Emilia – con elegancia y respeto se dirigió a Ella quien sonrió complacida por sus modales

joven De la Vega – respondió la tía a modo de saludo – mi sobrina Sofía – la presentó, la muy tonta olvidó que habían sido arrestados juntos y por lógica ya se conocían

señorita – se dirigió a Ella dándole esa sonrisa que la hacía temblar

embelesada como estaba solo atinó a asentir cuando este la miró y como autómata estiró la mano para saludarle pero el beso que recibió en su mano la hizo estremecer hasta la última célula de su cuerpo y de repente se vió abrazada por Él bajo un gran nacaste con su boca besando la suya...

despierta – susurró sonriendo de modo que solo Ella le escuchara, lo atravesó con una mirada ofendida y molesta

les parece si pasamos al comedor – propuso Eleonor a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

mas rápido que inmediatamente Terry ofreció su brazo a Candy quien iba a rechazarle cuando la mirada severa de la tía le advirtió que no lo hiciera, Archie y Stear escoltaron a Eleonor mientras que Don Alejandro hizo lo propio con Emilia, tomaron sus lugares en el comedor, quedando Don Alejandro a la cabeza, Emilia a su derecha y Eleonor a su izquierda, Candy tomó lugar junto a su tía y Archie junto a Ella, Stear quedó frente a Él y Terry junto a este, sutilmente había pedido a Eleonor cambiar de lugares logrando así quedar frente a la rubia que respiraba con dificultad, la intensa mirada de Diego la ponía sumamente nerviosa, trató de ignorarlo entablando una conversación con Archie después de todo tenían tres años de no verse y había mucho de que hablar.

El castaño estaba encantado de ver nuevamente a su prima luego de tanto tiempo, cuando Él y Stear llegaron a la escuela militar de Barcelona Candy tenía once años siendo ellos mayores por cuatro y seis años respectivamente, entablaron un hermoso lazo de amistad y fraternidad uniéndose a Anthony y Tom que la cuidaban como a la niña de sus ojos y como no hacerlo! es la menor de los Andley además de ser la única mujer en la familia y Ellos como buenos primos mayores la consentían en todo, incluso la acompañaron en muchas de las escapadas más por protegerla que por otra cosa, claro que ignoraban que Tom la seguía siempre que salía, Stear se unió a la conversación recordando travesuras mientras los mayores mantenían su propia conversación; la comida se sirvió pero no impidió que los murmullos en la mesa continuaran...

¿cuanto tiempo estarán aquí? – preguntó Candy mirando a Stear, evitando en lo posible mirar a Terry

no lo sabemos, pero puedo decirte con seguridad que los siguientes 2 meses estaremos aquí – tomó un poco de agua

¿dos meses? ¿tan poquito? – la desilusión de su voz no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los tres

bueno es el tiempo que tardara en llegar otro barco desde España y...

Stear – interrumpió Archie con cierto tono de reproche – no te preocupes gatita – le hablo cariñosamente – estaremos aquí un buen tiempo – sonrió tomándola de la mano por encima de la mesa

_maldición! maldición! maldición! _– gritaba mentalmente, la furia crecía en su interior al ver las muestras de afecto por parte de su amigo, apretó la cuchara con fuerza desmedida descargando en ella su frustración, desde que se sentaron a la mesa se había mantenido callado, escuchando con atención cada palabra, dedicándole intensas miradas que Ella hábilmente ignoraba y por ende a Él, hecho que lo hacía enojar más ya que toda la atención de la rubia estaba centrada en sus amigos los Cornwell mientras que Él no había recibido una sola mirada...

¿crees que Antonio y Tom vengan? – preguntó Stear

mmm no lo sé, yo no sabía de esta invitación hasta hoy en la mañana... – respondió pensativa – no pensaba venir – dijo inclinándose un poco bajando la voz para no ser oída por la tía y viendo de reojo a Terry – pero ya conocen a la tía

_no quería venir, no quería verme_ – pensó con miles de alfileres hiriendo su corazón y desvió la mirada

jaja claro – contestó Archie – pero... ¿por que no ibas a venir?

Si señorita Andley – intervino Terry sorprendiéndolos y aún mas lo estaba Candy – díganos ¿porque no iba a venir? – preguntó viéndola fijamente y por segunda vez Ella lo miró directamente

_rayos! yo y mi bocota!_ – se lamentó no iba a decir que no quería ver a Diego – la verdad es que – comenzó su explicación sin saber que decir pero la mirada de Él la hizo recobrar el temple – no me atraía la idea de venir a un lugar en medio de la nada – contestó con una mirada de desafío

no lo puedo creer! – Stear estaba asombrado

¿qué? ¿Que pasa hermano? – le cuestionó confundido

Candy de Magallanes no quería conocer una hacienda en medio de la nada! – exclamó con asombro e ironía

Stear! – le reclamó la rubia con un puchero que a Terry le pareció encantador

perdón Candy! Pero me resulta imposible creer que la aventurera Magallanes, así le decíamos por que quería explorar todo – explicó a Terry haciendo una pausa – no quiera conocer nuevas cosas – reía de las caras de su prima, para suerte de Ella la tía demandó su atención en la conversación que mantenía con Eleonor y Don Alejandro, luego de un rato terminaron de comer y se levantaron del comedor para ir a la sala...

vamos gatita – le ofreció su brazo el cual Candy aceptó sin titubear, de reojo vió que Terry tomaba nuevamente la cuchara, curiosa por naturaleza al rodear la mesa para salir del comedor observó la doblada e inservible cuchara.

Los minutos fueron pasando convirtiéndose en horas y pronto la hora partir llegó, desafortunadamente para Diego, Archie y Stear no se separaron ni un momento de Candy por lo que no pudo hablar con Ella, al menos no como Él habría querido, pero obedeciendo a Bernardo al día siguiente iría a verla, no habría mas visitas nocturnas...de ahora en adelante solo existiría Diego De la Vega, con esa certeza y con la impotencia de que Archie y Stear escoltaran a Candy y Emilia a su casa vió desaparecer el carruaje en el horizonte.

Continuara...

Nota:

aaahh por fin! jeje crei que no acababa nunca!

4ever: uuy ke bueno k te gustooo! jeje y si el pobre Terry debe actuar para no revelar su secreta identidad. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, graxs por leer!

Anahis: graxs por tu apoyo en esta otra historia! y tienes razón gralmte si actualizo una actualizo la otra jaja así que ya sabes que en unos días subiré el cap. 19 jejeje

Mai: mi fracc.! ya estas leyendoooo yujuuuuuu! ya te vi que te quieres agrandar el rancho! y bueno luego de tanta presion y distraccion! aquí esta el cap 7 jajaja

CaroMena: hola Caro! Graxs por leer! y no te preocupes que primero Dios no pienso abandonarlo! Jeje

Galaxylam84: ps claro! Además es muy observadora! Y ps el beso si que ayudo! jaja graxs por leer!

chicas bellas mil gracias por leer y comentar, también a todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos y por sus alertas!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Jari


	8. Capitulo 8

**La Z en la pared**

**CAPITULO VIII**

Tal como había planeado se levantó temprano y se alistó, el enojo anterior se había disipado durante la noche, así que con buen humor bajó a desayunar, entre risas y una que otra reprimenda por parte de su padre éste se llevo a cabo, al terminar lo que más quería era ir por teodora y salir a todo galope a la casa del Gobernador pero su padre tenía otros planes por lo que estuvo toda la mañana encerrado viendo los libros contables de la hacienda, era poco mas de medio día cuando por fin salió de la bendita biblioteca y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera fué por su yegua y emprendió la marcha al pueblo, tenía una cita con su destino...

**Casa del Gobernador**

buen día – saludó en cuanto abrieron la puerta

Don Diego, buenos días pase usted – Doris era quien lo recibía

gracias, ¿se encuentra la señorita Ca.. Sofía? – quiso saber de inmediato

lo siento Don Diego pero la señorita salió esta mañana de paseo – le informó sonriendo

¿de paseo? _¿Con quien rayos habrá salido?_ disculpa... – se quedó callado esperando el nombre de Ella

Doris, Don Diego

Doris, ¿sabes a donde iría a pasear? – preguntó dudoso

realmente no, el joven Archie vino por ella y...

Archie – la interrumpió – ¿hace mucho de eso? – continúo el interrogatorio conteniéndose

como dos horas – respondió Doris ya un tanto extrañada del semblante de Él

gracias Doris – sin darle tiempo a responder dio la vuelta y salió igual como entró bueno no como entró porque ahora llevaba un genio de los mil demonios, montó a teodora y emprendió la marcha sin rumbo fijo, _lo mas probable es que hayan ido cerca de la playa_ – pensaba mientras atravesaba la ciudad – _las margaritas es la favorita de Archie_ – con la seguridad de que estuvieran ahí tomó el camino que lo llevara hasta ahí pero...

señor! Señor! – le gritó un niño de unos cuatro años ya en las afueras de la ciudad al tiempo que le hacía señas desesperadas

ooh – detuvo a teodora – ¿que pasa amiguito? – preguntó al ver la cara sucia del niño y las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas

mi mamá señor – su vocesita llena de miedo lo lleno de ternura – los soldados...ellos...están.. – decía entre lagrimas

¿dónde es? – preguntó con la voz endurecida por la rabia al entender lo que el niño trataba de decirle

por allá – señaló a la derecha

sube – ordenó inclinándose un poco y extendiéndole el brazo el cual tomó inmediatamente, lo acomodó delante de Él y se dejó guiar por el niño, enseguida llegaron a una humilde casa alejada del pueblo, sin pensarlo bajó y luego al pequeño – quedate aquí – le ordenó, a lo que el niño movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, entró a la casa todo estaba en completo silencio, dió una vista rápida y en el suelo vió a la madre, presuroso llego hasta Ella y se arrodilló – señora – la llamó moviéndola suavemente – señora – habló de nuevo pero esta no respondió ni lo haría nunca ya que tras buscar el pulso supo que estaba muerta – ¡MALDITOS! – su rostro mostraba la rabia que sentía y el fuego que lo consumía – pagaran por esto – miraba a la mujer

señor – dijo el niño desde la puerta – ¡MAMI! – gritó corriendo a donde su madre yacía – mami! – lloraba sobre Ella – por favor mami háblame! Mírame mami! – rogaba entre sollozos – ¿hice algo malo mami? ¿porque no me quieres hablar? – preguntaba con su vocesita llena de inocencia y el rostro de mojado de lagrimas

amiguito – su voz estaba quebrada le partía el corazón el sufrimiento del pequeño – tu mami...Ella...

¿está...muerta? – preguntó con voz temblorosa – así estaba mi papi y mami dijo que estaba muerto – dijo a Diego con los ojitos nublados

si amiguito...está muerta – le confirmó

los odio! – su carita de inocencia se transformó en una de rabia – los odio! Los odio! – gritó haciendo un berrinche en el suelo, Diego pensó que era mejor que se desahogara y lo dejó patalear hasta que se canso

ven, iremos por el cura para darle cristiana sepultura – le dijo una vez que se calmó

si – respondió y obedientemente tomó la mano que le ofrecían

en pocos minutos se encontraban en la iglesia, Diego contó todo al cura y este enseguida accedió a ir, buscaron unos hombres para que les ayudaran a hacer la fosa y regresaron a la casa, durante el entierro el niño estuvo al lado de Diego, todo el tiempo tomado de su mano, al finalizar el cura y los hombres se fueron quedando solo ellos dos...

¿tienes mas familia amiguito? – preguntó amablemente

no – apenas era un susurro

¿nadie mas? – insistió

no, mi papi murió y mi mami también – dijo a modo de explicación

¿y tus papas tenían mas familia? – quiso saber

no lo se, no los conozco – respondió con esa vocesita inocente

bien – soltó un pesado suspiro – desde ahora vivirás conmigo – lo miró con amabilidad tratando de infundirle confianza

¿con usted? Pero... – lo miraba titubeante y lleno de miedo

no me tengas miedo – le sonrió agachándose para quedar a su altura – te prometo que a partir de este momento nada va a pasarte – su rostro se volvió serio – me haré cargo de ti y...

entonces... – se detuvo pensativo – ¿tu seras mi papi?

la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, su primer impulso fue decir No pero la carita asustada e inocente le estrujo el corazón – si...yo...seré tu papi – los bracitos del pequeño rodearon su cuello, titubeante lo abrazó – ven, vamos a mi casa – se levantó y lo acomodó sobre teodora para luego subir Él

en completo silencio tomaron el camino a la hacienda, luego de algunos minutos de viaje el pequeño habló nuevamente...

si el Zorro hubiera estado ahí mi mami no habría muerto – susurró al ver una Z marcada en un árbol que dejaban atrás

no contestó, no podía! ¿que iba a decirle? ¿qué mientras su madre era atacada el Zorro se consumía de celos? ¿qué en lugar de cumplir con sus obligaciones de justiciero y defensor de los mas débiles andaba tras una mujer?, la realidad lo golpeó como un rayo a un árbol solitario en medio de un temporal, era por eso que no había tenido una relación seria! Era por eso que se había resignado a que el amor no era para Él, no mientras fuera el Zorro lo cual significaba que nunca podría tener a su lado a la mujer amada, con esa certeza siguió el camino a la hacienda, no le gustaba la conclusión a la que había llegado pero la realidad es que en cuanto salió de la biblioteca debió ir por tornado y todo lo que implicaba en lugar de montar a teodora y salir como un loco enamorado al pueblo, su error le había costado la vida a una mujer y había dejado un niño huérfano y sin familia; la hacienda se erguía orgullosa a lo lejos, espoleo la yegua le urgía llegar...

Diego! – salió Eleonor a su encuentro en cuanto lo vió

Eleonor – la saludó tristemente

extrañada de su actitud e intrigada por la identidad del niño preguntó – ¿quien es el pequeño?

Él es... – hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que no sabía su nombre ni siquiera lo había preguntado

me llamo Francisco pero mi mami me dice paquito – respondió inocentemente sacado del apuro a Diego y sin percatarse que hablo de su madre en presente

hola paquito – lo saludó cariñosamente – ¿te gustaría una taza de chocolate y una concha? – ofreció inclinándose para verlo a su altura

si! – sus ojitos brillaron ante la perspectiva

muy bien entonces vamos – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo con Ella a la terraza donde acostumbraba sentarse a leer, le pidió esperara mientras pedía el chocolate lo cual hizo sin chistar, discretamente hizo una seña a Diego para que la siguiera, pidió el chocolate y alejados de la visión de paquito preguntó – ¿qué ocurrió? ¿dónde está su madre? – su voz reflejaba sincera preocupación

madre... – se detuvo antes de continuar – desde ahora paquito es mi hijo – la seriedad y la convicción en su voz y rostro la pusieron alerta

pe...pero...Diego! – se exaltó un poco – ¿tu hijo? Pero...¿quien es la madre? ¿por que no lo habías traído a casa? – lo acribillaba con sus preguntas

su madre murió a medio día a manos de los soldados de Montero – explicó – su padre murió hace tiempo, no tiene más familia...le prometí hacerme cargo de Él...prometí que sería su papi – sonrió al decir la última palabra

hijo! – lo abrazó conmovida – tienes un gran corazón – le besó la mejilla derecha

madre por favor! – se sonrojó un poco, sentía que estaba crecidito para esas muestras de cariño

esta bien..esta bien – manoteó al aire – vamos con paquito, debe sentirse extraño – pero cuando llegaron el pequeño Francisco se sentía de todo menos extraño, cómodamente platicaba con la joven que le llevo el chocolate y el pan mientras le hacía justicia a estos

luego de que terminara de comer, Eleonor lo llevó a su habitación y lo bañó, al principio se mostraba renuente pero luego fue casi una misión imposible sacarlo de la tina, envuelto en una toalla observaba como la rubia batallaba con un viejo baúl cuando por fin pudo abrirlo sacó algunos trajes del tamaño del pequeño, afortunadamente para paquito tenía lo que se dice coloquialmente: cuerpo de limosnero, por que el traje de Diego cuando tenia 4 años le quedó ni mandado a hacer, a penas terminó de vestirle se quedó profundamente dormido en la cama de su nueva abuela, Eleonor le acomodó los cojines en las orillas para evitar que se diera un porrazo y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa...

**Casa del Gobernador**

Candy había regresado hacía ya una hora del paseo con sus primos, se llevó un sorpresa cuando llegó con Archie a la playa y encontró a Stear, Tom y Antonio poniendo una manta para una especie de día de campo, pasaron una mañana llena de risas y hermosos recuerdos, al llegar había subido a su habitación y se acostó un rato para luego darse un baño llevaba ya un buen rato en la tina y decidió que era hora de salir, se dispuso a arreglarse no faltaba mucho para la comida y debía apurarse si quería estar puntual, terminaba de ponerse el vestido cuando Doris entró para ayudarle a peinar así que se sentó frente al tocador...

Don Diego estuvo aquí – mencionó sonriendo mientras comenzaba a cepillar

¿Diego? – su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado – ¿que quería? – quiso parecer indiferente pero difícilmente lo logro

verla – contestó guiñando un ojo – el joven está interesado en ti – afirmó viéndola por el espejo, la rubia se ruborizó a tal grado que le fué imposible ocultarlo – se fué enojado por que le dije que el joven Archie vino por ti – recordó el rostro serio y apretado – estaba celoso muy celoso – dijo pícaramente

Doris... – se detuvo un poco – ¿sabes quien es El Zorro? – preguntó de repente

¿El Zorro? – le pareció extraña la pregunta pero supuso que quería cambiar de tema – dios! Claro que no! – se escandalizo dejando el cepillo de lado

¿que pasa Doris? ¿porque te pones así? – se desconcertó por la actitud de Ella y se giró en su asiento para quedar de frente

señorita – habló con seriedad – NADIE conoce al Zorro, NADIE debe conocer su rostro – remarcó con mucha seguridad

pero...

su cabeza tiene precio! Si alguien supiera su verdadera identidad SU VIDA estaría en peligro! el Zorro tiene mucho enemigos Sofía – la llamó por su nombre mostrando la seriedad del asunto – el Comandante Montero pagaría lo que fuera por verlo en la horca

la horca! – repitió con un miedo atroz recorriendo su cuerpo

si señorita, la horca! – afirmó – es por eso que debe ser muy cuidadoso con su identidad, aunque supongo que tendrá alguien de extrema confianza – mencionó meditabunda

de extrema confianza – repitió dolida de no ser considera alguien de confianza

Sí, alguien a quien conozca hace mucho tiempo...quizá de años, a quien pueda acudir en caso de resultar herido – hablaba mas para si misma

¿resultar herido? – a este ese momento Candy no había reparado en lo que significaba portar el traje del Zorro y los peligros que este traía

constantemente lucha contra los soldados,enfrenta asaltantes y rescata damiselas en peligro – le guiñó el ojo izquierdo al decir lo último

creo que tienes razón – respondió dubitativa – y supongo que...si una persona que a penas conoce...descubriera su secreto...lo negaría – meditaba en voz alta – lo más seguro para Él sería negarlo – continúo del mismo modo

pues sí, sería lo mas sensato – concordó Doris sin reparar en la actitud de la rubia

a menos que esa persona demostrara ser lo suficientemente confiable para hacerle participe de tan grande secreto – concluyó con una gran sonrisa

¿señorita? – la llamó extrañada al ver la sonrisa de esta

oh no es nada Doris solo que me encanta meditar este tipo de cosas – le guiñó un ojo

bueno dejémonos de platica que queda poco tiempo para la comida – tomó el peine mientras la rubia se giraba para quedar nuevamente frente al espejo

deja suelto la parte de abajo – pidió amablemente

ya no estaba enojada con Diego ya que sin querer Doris le había hecho comprender el porque de la actitud de Él, entendía que acababa de conocerla y era lógico que no confiara en Ella, pero aún así no dejó de sentir un pequeña punzada en su corazón por ello, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que podía confiar en Ella...no pararía hasta que Él mismo le confesara que es El Zorro.

Biblioteca

Entre un gran numero de papeles Antonio, George y Tom trataban de encontrar el equilibrio en las cuentas del erario publico, el Comandante Montero le había proporcionado los libros contables y al parecer todo estaba perfectamente cuadrado pero el buen George encontró ciertas anomalías que decidieron investigar a fondo, llevaban casi dos semanas trabajando en ello y aún no encontraban nada que les ayudara a esclarecer el asunto, cansados recibieron el mensaje de que la comida estaba por servirse por lo que dejaron los papeles por lo menos lo que duraba la comida, cuando llegaron al comedor Emilia estaba a la cabeza de éste, Antonio se sentó a su derecha y George a su izquierda, Candy llegó enseguida y se sentó junto a Antonio y Tom junto a Ella, una vez servido empezaron a comer, luego de unos minutos Emilia preguntó...

¿cuándo regresa el Comandante? – estaba ansiosa por que su sobrino tomará posesión y poder regodearse de se la tía del Gobernador

Al parecer mañana en la tarde – respondió Antonio casualmente

por mi que no regrese nunca – dijo Candy entre dientes pero Antonio y Tom alcanzaron a oírla y rieron disimuladamente

¿te cae mal? – preguntó Tom quedamente

como una patada en el trasero – contestó del mismo modo, la carcajada de Tom y Antonio que estaba atento a la platica no se hicieron esperar

¿que es tan gracioso? – increpó Emilia con el ceño fruncido

un chiste que contó Sofía – contestó Tom rápidamente, la tía se limitó a mirarlo sospechosamente y siguió comiendo

pero si no lo conoces – intervino Antonio divertido

no, no lo conozco – dijo tranquilamente, _¡pero de solo pensar que quiere al Zorro en la horca!_ – pensaba con coraje desmedido hacia aquel que pudiera dañar al Zorro y en consecuencia a Diego – pero he escuchado suficiente de Él en el pueblo – mintió descaradamente

lo imagino – contestó Tom estaba por agregar algo más cuando un sirviente entró al comedor y se dirigió a Antonio

señor el Comandante Montero desea verle – le informó respetuosamente

¿Montero? – repitió extrañado – llevale a la biblioteca dile que...

Antonio – le interrumpió George – la biblioteca...

ah si! tienes razón – dijo al comprender que se refería al trabajo que tenían pendiente y no deseaban que este viera – llévalo al salón de mi tía y dile que en unos momentos estoy con Él – concluyó amablemente

con permiso – hizo una venia y se retiro del lugar a cumplir la orden de su patrón

creí que llegaba hasta mañana – comentó Tom extrañado

también yo – respondió sin darle mucha importancia

Candy estaba muy intrigada y deseosa de conocer al famoso Comandante, quería ver al hombre que perseguía tan fieramente al Zorro, que pagaría por verlo colgado del árbol más grande de la ciudad, en cuanto Antonio salió para reunirse con Él quiso hacer lo mismo pero Emilia no permitiría que se retirara de la mesa hasta haber terminado así que tomó el tenedor y se dió prisa, Tom la observaba y la conocía perfectamente para saber lo que haría en cuanto dejara la mesa, por fin terminó de comer e inmediatamente se levantó diciendo que subiría a su habitación, salió del comedor y tomó el camino a las escaleras pero en lugar de subir se siguió de largo y colocó el oído junto a la puerta del salón...

me alegra que haya terminado sus responsabilidades antes y con buenos resultados – era la voz de su hermano

así es señor Gobernador todo resultó muy bien – ese sin duda era el petulante del Comandante,_ pero es que se le nota que es un pedante!_ – pensaba mientras seguía tratando de escuchar – traigo conmigo la orden de capturar al Zorro vivo...o...muerto – la manera en que lo dijo demostraba el gusto y deleite que sentía, Candy sintió que la sangre le hervía y unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo se hicieron presentes en Ella, _¡estas loco si crees que le pondrás las manos encima!_ – pensó enfadada y con determinación

no crees que es mejor si entras – la voz burlona de Tom la sobresaltó haciéndola pegar un grito

TOOOOM! – resonó en el lugar, Éste ahogó una carcajada y la alejó rápidamente de la puerta

Alejandra! – Antonio salió presuroso del salón, traía la preocupación pintada en el rostro ni siquiera se percató como la había llamado – ¿¡estás bien! – preguntó al tiempo que la tomaba del rostro y la escudriñaba en busca de algún daño e hizo lo mismo con sus manos

basta Antonio, estoy bien – sonrió encantadoramente, le gustaba la manera en que se preocupaba por Ella – solo me asuste un poco – bajo la voz ya que se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien detrás de su hermano

la pillé espiando – susurró Tom aguantando la risa

Sofía...Sofía... – dijo en tono de resignación y advertencia

creo que te esperan – señaló Tom quedamente y se giró llevándose a Candy con Él

Comandante disculpe la interrupción – mencionó volteando a verlo pero este no le respondió miraba el pasillo por el que Candy y Tom habían desaparecido – ¿le parece si continuamos? – dijo un poco molesto no le había gustado la insistente mirada al pasillo

eh si, claro Sr. Gobernador – respondió saliendo de su abstracción, volvieron al salón y por dos horas estuvieron hablando asuntos relacionados a la gobernación, se pusieron de acuerdo con la ceremonia de toma protesta que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días, se despidieron y el Comandante salió rumbo a "el caiao".

**En algún lugar de la ciudad**

gritos, polvo y disparos reinaban en el ambiente, unos asaltantes encapuchados con un pañuelo habían irrumpido en las casas de algunos campesinos, la cuestión aquí era ¿qué podrían robarle a esta pobre gente si apenas y tenían para vivir día a día?...

vamos! Muévanse! – gritaban a los niños apuntándoles con las armas

nooo! por favor! no se los lleven! – se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de las madres

¡CALLENSE! – gritaron los encapuchados, los padres de los niños aunque quisieran no podían hacer nada los asaltantes habían amenazado con disparar a los pequeños si intentaban algo

¡mamá! ¡mamá! – era el grito generalizado de los pequeños mientras los subían a una carreta, el conductor de la carreta tomó las riendas pero un golpe lo hizo soltarlas – ¡El Zorro! – gritaron con la emoción pintada en su carita

con la habilidad y destreza que tiene con el látigo desarmó a los 4 hombres, sin darles tiempo a nada más sacó dos pistolas y les apuntó...

QUIETOS! – ordenó con voz grave y profunda viéndolos fijamente – pronto amárrenlos! – dijo a los campesinos sin dejar de ver a los delincuentes, enseguida hicieron lo que les pidió estaban amarrando el último cuando un quinto hombre apareció de la nada...

¡SUELTENLOS! – ordenó enérgico desde el lado izquierdo del enmascarado

no se muevan! – dijo Diego a los campesinos que alcanzaron a amarrar el cuarto hombre

vamos Zorro – la voz del delincuente denotaba burla – ordena que los suelten o la princesita pagará – amenazó encañonando una rubia cabeza

giró un poco sin dejar de apuntar para ver al quinto hombre y la imagen que vió lo heló, por un momento se paralizó, la mujer que ama estaba en manos de ese hombre! Amenazándola con una pistola! pero..._¿que rayos hacía Candy ahí?_ – fué la primer pregunta que lo asaltó pero enseguida se dió cuenta que eso era lo que menos importaba – SUELTALA! – rugió con furia

vaya! El Zorro está furioso – se burlaba – hagamos un trato – propuso el hombre

yo no hago tratos con delincuentes – respondió conteniendo al monstruo en su interior

ni yo pero... me es necesario – contestó con tranquilidad el asaltante – la vida de la rubia a cambio de mis hombres y...los niños – propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa

nooooooo! – gritó Sofía rompiendo el mutismo en el que se había sumido desde que viera al dueño de sus latidos – de ninguna manera! Los niños se quedan con sus padres – dijo firme y enérgica aunque por dentro temblaba..._por que me separé de Tom! Debí esperarlo cerca de la plaza como quedamos pero por mi afán de explorar todo vine a dar acá!_ – se lamentaba, poco antes que Antonio y Montero terminaran sus asuntos Candy quiso dar una vuelta por la plaza de la ciudad acompañada por Tom, habían salido sin nada y cuando la rubia quiso comprar algunas manzanas el joven decidió ir por unas monedas a la casa al fin y al cabo eran solo dos cuadras, la rubia prometió esperarlo en ese mismo lugar pero en cuanto Éste se alejó decidió aprovechar el tiempo viendo otros puestos y sin darse cuenta empezó a alejarse del lugar inicial, fué entonces que sintió que un hombre le tapaba la boca y la amenazaba con la pistola en sus costillas, no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que el hombre ordenaba, caminaron algunas calles miraba a la gente pidiendo auxilio con la mirada pero nadie hacía nada solo la veían con tristeza, hasta que finalmente llegaron al momento en que los cómplices de su agresor eran sometidos por el Zorro.

Calma princesita – dijo burlón – las reglas las pongo yo – cambio el tono a uno amenazante – y bien Zorro estoy esperando tu respuesta – se dirigió al enmascarado

Diego se encontraba entre la espada y la pared no podía dejar que se llevaran a los niños! Pero tampoco podía permitir que algo le pasara a Candy sentía morirse solo de pensar que algo llegara a ocurrirle – se me ocurre algo mejor – torció la boca en un gesto de superioridad al tiempo que giraba para quedar frente a su interlocutor – que tal que sueltas a la rubia y prometo no ser muy rudo contigo – ahora quien se burlaba era Él apuntándole con las dos pistolas

no te quieras pasar de listo – su voz era de advertencia – haz lo que te digo o la princesita se muere! no creo que te convenga que la hermana del Gobernador muera a manos del Zorro – la ironía del hombre exasperó al ya de por sí fúrico Diego

No! por favor! – rogó Candy tenía miedo pero no por Ella lo que realmente temía era que culparan al Zorro y lo enviaran a la horca, solo de imaginar a Diego en esa situación sentía un miedo atroz pero también unas ganas enormes de estrangular al culpable y aprovechando ese valor que de pronto sintió..

ouch! – se dobló de dolor el delincuente al sentir un golpe en la costilla derecha soltando a su prisionera – ouch! – gritó de nuevo cuando la rubia le dió otro certero golpe con su rodilla pero ahora en la parte mas sensible de su entrepierna

vamos! Rápido! Amárrenlo! – gritó el Zorro mientras se encaminaba cerca del hombre – buen trabajo – dijo serio a la rubia que ya había levantado el arma que el delincuente había soltado en cuanto recibió el segundo golpe

rápidamente aseguraron al hombre, Diego subía a los otros hombres a la carreta donde minutos antes estaban los pequeños cuando el sonido de muchos cascos captó su atención a lo lejos entre un nube de polvo venían los soldados, con un silbido llamó a tornado que llegó más rápido que inmediatamente, estaba por subir a el cuando la voz que lo perseguía constantemente llegó hasta Él...

no me dejes aquí – pidió con la suplica pintada en sus ojos

se llenó de ternura al verla así, vulnerable pidiendo que la llevara con Él – los soldados la ayudarán – respondió sin mirarla mientras subía a tornado

por favor...Zorro – pidió nuevamente

_¡que dios me ayude!_ – pensó antes de extender la mano

sin dudar tomó la mano que le ofrecía y subió a la carreta que estaba junto a Ellos, el Zorro la tomó de la cintura y la sentó de lado frente a Él para luego salir al galope dejando una estela de polvo detrás.

Continuara...

Nota:

aahh por fin! pude terminar! como mencioné en el ultimo cap que subí de a pesar de todo este mes ando super atareada y en mis ratos libres avanzaba de a poco en este fic que no quise dejar de actualizar estos días porque se los debía desde hace una semana.

Anahis: mil gracias por leerme! Y por la paciencia jajaja

NoemiCullen: gracias por leer y comentar me alegra que sea de tus favoritos! tomaré en cuenta lo que comentas

MaiMai: aaah por fin! ya puedes dejar de perseguirme! jajajaja dije Hoy y fué Hoy! espero que te haya gustado el capitulo mi querida amiga!

A todas las que pusieron alertas gracias!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Jari**


End file.
